Not Enough
by Rozen91
Summary: Ah, Hermione-ku tersipu malu karena pujian darinya. Sayang sekali, pria itu telah menjadi milikku. Karenanya, my dearest Hermione, kemarilah...menangislah di dadaku. Dan aku akan memelukmu erat dengan penuh rasa cinta.
1. epilogue

_Dia lelaki yang_ _baik. Tidak hanya tampan, pemikirannya pun jauh ke depan dan wawasannya sangat luas. Berdiskusi dengannya selalu membuat adrenalinku berpacu dan aku tak pernah membayangkan perbincangan macam yang berguna daripada diskusi itu. Aku merasa telah menemukan seseorang yang cocok untukku. Kau mungkin akan mencemoohku seperti biasa, tapi lelaki ini berbeda dari lelaki lainnya. Kurasa... aku jatuh cinta padanya._

 _Tidak. Bukan 'kurasa'. Kata itu mengindikasikan keraguanku._

 _Aku yakin. Sangat yakin. Bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya._

 _Aku mencintai pria ini._

 _Aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan menyembunyikannya._

 _Jadi, Draco, apakah sebaiknya aku menuliskan surat cinta untuknya?_

 _ **Dari sahabatmu yang sedang dilanda asmara,**_

 _ **Hermione.**_

* * *

 **xxx**

Iris kelabu bergulir ke sudut mata.

Pria itu menaruh surat itu di atas meja dan melenggang ke depan kaca. Rambut perak yang dibelah samping itu tidak lagi serapi seperti waktu ia pergi kerja tadi pagi. Poni pendek tergerai di atas alisnya dan Draco mengusapnya ke belakang—bukan masalah jika beberapa helai terjatuh lagi. Draco membuka kancing kemejanya dan menatap cermin dengan wajah malas.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat bosan itu. Tetapi, tak lama kemudian wajah tampannya dihiasi oleh senyum miring dan sorot mata yang penuh rahasia. Sekelebat rencana licik mungkin sedang tersusun rapi di otaknya.

Draco menghempaskan diri di kursinya, meraih pena dan secarik kertas kosong.

Ia mulai menulis surat balasan.

 **xxx**

* * *

 _ **Dear my oblivous silly lady, Hermione.**_

 _Baiklah, harus kumulai darimana? Ah, bagaimana kalau kusebut saja pria ke-berapa yang kau sebut 'tampan, pintar, dan baik hati' ini? Kau juga menyebut orang-orang yang kau sukai dulu seperti itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Dan, oh iya, dia lelaki ke 14 yang kau taksir tahun ini._

 _Oh! Jangan marah, sayang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan seolah kau gadis yang gampang jatuh hati, tapi, well, kau mudah terpikat dengan tipe cerdas seperti lelaki ini—jangan coba menyangkalnya, kita berdua tahu ini benar._

 _Dan, Hermione, memberitahukan hal ini padaku serta meminta pendpatkan adalah hal yang benar. Kau harus sering-sering melakukannya mulai sekarang. Jangan coba menyembunyikannya lagi seperti yang lalu-lalu karena aku pasti tahu semua rahasiamu, bahkan beauty mark yang ada di belakang paha kirimu itu bukan rahasia bagiku._

 _Dan pendapatku tentang pernyataan cintamu?_

 _Well, Hermione, para lelaki punya selera tersendiri tentang cara seorang perempuan menyatakan cintanya. Tipe kesukaan mereka berbeda-beda. Jadi, aku berpikir bahwa tidak baik mengambil langkah dengan terburu-buru._

 _Karena itulah, Hermione,_

 _bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan pria beruntung ini dulu_

 _dan menilai seleranya untukmu?_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **Draco.**_

* * *

 **xxx**

Draco meletakkan penanya.

Iris kelabu bergerak cepat, mengecek kembali kata-kata di suratnya.

Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

Menyibak tirai emerald-nya dan melihat ke bawah.

Jalanan di depan apartemen barunya masih ramai seperti biasa. Bola matanya bergulir, berkilat seperti ular saat menangkap sosok yang selalu ia nantikan belakangan ini. Pria berkacamata itu tengah duduk bersama seseorang di kafe seberang jalan.

Dan tampaklah seringai penuh rahasia dan rencana di wajah sang Malfoy.

Draco menjilat bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_end of prologue_**

Yay!

Kembali dengan fic baru!

Semoga bisa di-update ("_ _)


	2. the snake's smile

Pria itu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja sembari sedikit menengadahkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Beberapa jumput rambut perak tersibak ketika angin menerpa. Draco Malfoy menikmati angin sore di musim gugur ketika daun-daun menari-nari di udara.

Pohon mahoni di suatu tempat yang sangat membekas di hati tidak menggugurkan daunnya di musim gugur, namun Draco tetap merasa bagai berada di musim tersebut tiap melihat helaian daunnya jatuh.

Selalu mengingatkannya, pemandangan itu, tentang hari yang sangat berkesan di dalam hati. Menyiram perasaannya dalam kehangatan. Dua anak kecil yang dihujani oleh daun-daun yang turun seperti hujan. Gelak tawa dan senyum lebar saat bermain bersama.

Senyum tipis terkulum di bibirnya.

"Draco!"

Kelopak matanya terbuka.

Seseorang yang berdiri di bahu jalan melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi. Kepangan rambut coklatnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan badan sang gadis. Draco memandangnya tanpa kedip.

Gadis itu adalah sahabatnya.

Teman masa kecil yang tak pernah berpisah dengannya.

Hermione Granger-nya yang tersayang.

Bak seorang gentleman sejati dalam kisah-kisah klasik, Draco akan berlutut dan mengecup punggung tangan sang gadis.

Gadis itu adalah seorang ratu.

Draco akan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Bahkan mati sekalipun.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Enough**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

"Jadi," mulai Draco sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang tinggi, "dimana kau bertemu pria ini?"

Iris hazel terlihat agak kesal. "Aku sudah memberitahukanmu tadi, Draco, namanya Harry Potter. Bisakah kau tidak menyebutnya 'pria ini' seolah dia tidak punya nama? Sungguh, kau membuatnya terdengar seperti orang tidak baik."

Draco mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa tahu," balasnya santai. Hermione mendelik. Draco mengulum senyum. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Hermione menghela nafas. Tidak baik rasanya menghancurkan hari yang baik ini dengan meladeni sikap Draco yang keras kepala. Terlebih sebentar lagi Harry akan datang. Memikirkan lelaki itu membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Ia lantas melupakan kekesalannya. Senyum cerah terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aku bersumpah, Harry adalah pria baik-baik," ujarnya, memperingati Draco dengan tatapannya agar pria itu tidak menyela. "Ginny—" Draco memutar bola matanya saat mendengar nama itu "—sudah mengenalnya selama 4 tahun dan aku percaya penilaiannya. Kami pertama kali bertemu saat aku mengunjungi kantor Ginny."

"Teman Ginny lagi?" Draco mendengus, "Ayolah, Hermione! Kau ingat teman terakhir yang kau taksir itu? Dia juga teman Ginny dan apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan? Dia tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa mengirimkan kabar padamu."

Wajah Hermione spontan memerah. Malu dan kecewa. "Itu...itu wajar, 'kan? Kami tidak terlalu kenal. Dan tidak wajib baginya untuk mengabariku atau apa...kau pasti mengerti..."

"Oh, Hermione..." Draco mencondongkan badan. Tersenyum prihatin. "Kalian sudah saling kenal selama 1 bulan dan memanggil nama depan. Itu menunjukkan pertemanannya kalian cukup dekat. Dan laki-laki kurang ajar itu pergi tanpa kejelasan sama sekali. Pindah rumah dan ponsel yang bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan apa kata Ginny?" tanyanya—kelihatan jelas ingin mencemooh.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Dia tidak tahu kemana Oliver pergi."

Draco tersenyum puas. Penuh kemenangan. "Itulah yang kumaksud."

"Bahwa Harry tidak akan berbeda dari Oliver karena mereka sama-sama teman Ginny?"

Draco hanya tersenyum. Menantang gadis itu untuk menyangkalnya. Lantas sudut bibir Hermione berkedut, menyadari ke arah mana pembicaraan ini berjalan. Lagi-lagi, Draco selalu saja bersikap protektif terhadapnya. Ia mendesah.

"Kau tahu bahwa tidak logis menilai seseorang hanya karena mereka memiliki teman yang sama. Kenapa kau harus berpikiran sempit untuk hal-hal seperti ini, Draco?" tanya Hermione pelan seraya menyentuh pipi pria itu. Draco sejenak memejamkan mata dan menelengkan kepalanya ke dalam kehangatan telapak tangan Hermione. Ia menatap dari ujung matanya.

"Aku akan menghajarnya."

"Jangan."

"Biarkan aku melemparkan semangkuk pai di mukanya."

"Oh? Jadi, karena itu kau memesan pai? Jangan buang-buang makanan."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang bisa kulakukan, Hermione? Setidaknya biarkan aku mematahkan kacamatanya."

"Tetap ti— tunggu, kau tahu dia memakai kacamata?" tanya Hermione heran.

Sudut mata Draco mengejang saat Hermione menarik kembali tangannya, tidak lagi memegang pipinya. Ia mendengus sembari menyilangkan kaki. " _Well,_ kau bilang di suratmu kalau dia pakai kacamata."

Alis brunette mengerut dalam. "Benarkah? Aku menulis itu?"

"Benar," jawab Draco, berwajah santai. Tetapi Hermione tampaknya belum yakin. Ini mengesalkan. Draco dan Hermione sama-sama keras kepala. Gadis itu pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal ini lewat begitu saja tanpa kebenaran yang jelas.

"Ah," katanya, menyela apapun itu yang hendak dikatakan Hermione. "Apa orang berkacamata itu yang kita tunggu dari tadi?"

Hermione menoleh.

Draco menatap sisi wajah gadis itu. Sorot matanya datar.

Waktu itu wajah sang gadis berubah senang. Ia berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. Memanggil nama pria itu.

"Harry!"

Tidak ada yang melihat senyum miring yang terulas di wajah sang Malfoy.

 **xxx**

"Dia..gay..." Pansy memekik, "Homo!?" Gadis berambut hitam itu lantas buru-buru membungkam mulut saat beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya, tampak terganggu dan penasaran. Terang saja, informasi tentang sepupu Malfoy-nya itu cukup mengejutkan.

Blaise diam sejenak. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Draco..." Keningnya bertaut, tampak sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan status rekan kerjanya. "Dia...cepat bosan. Sulit untuk memahami apakah dia benar penyuka sesama jenis atau bukan."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah fakta bahwa dia..ugh...mengencani laki-laki itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan..um...seleranya?"

"Tidak, Pansy," ucap Blaise. Raut wajahnya penuh keseriusan. "Hal sesimpel itu tidak bisa menjelaskan tindakan Draco. Dia cepat bosan, kau dengar? Apa menurutmu itu wajar?"

"Well, pasangan straight juga begitu, 'kan? Ada kasus-kasus yang seperti itu...playboy, misalnya?"

Blaise hanya memejamkan mata. "Kau tidak mengerti, Pansy. Selama bertahun-tahun aku berada di dekatnya dan melihat perilakunya." Blaise diam sejenak. "Kau mungkin akan mengerti jika melihatnya sendiri," putusnya.

Tidak mudah untuk menjelaskannya kalau tak disaksikan sendiri. Pansy pun diam terpekur di kursinya. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud, Blaise? Pansy tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa.

"Sepertinya kau beruntung, Pansy," ujar Blaise tiba-tiba. Ketika itu ia sedikit menolehkan wajahnya, memerhatikan dengan gaya yang tidak kentara. Pansy mengikuti arah pandangnya. Di meja yang diletakkan tak jauh dari pohon ek yang menguning, Draco dan Hermione masih berada di sana seperti waktu pertama Pansy melihatnya—Pansy dan Blaise tidak sengaja melihat mereka di sana. Namun, kali ini ada pendatang baru yang disambut oleh Hermione dengan sukacita.

Tunggu dulu!

Iris kelam Pansy melebar.

"Potter!?"

"Kau kenal dia?"

Pansy mengangguk. "Aku pernah kerja dengannya."

"Dan bagaimana pendapatmu tentang orang ini?"

Pansy mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Dia...dia baik... dan cerdas. Kadang-kadang jenaka. Dan, oh iya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya diremehkan orang."

Lantas sudut bibir Blaise tertarik ke atas.

" _Well_ ," ucapnya tenang, "persis tipe kesukaan Draco."

 **xxx**

"Harry Potter," ucap pria itu sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Draco tersenyum. Entah kenapa keinginannya semakin besar ketika pria itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia menjabat tangannya. "Draco Malfoy."

Iris kelabu berkilat dalam misteri. Hal yang tak pernah sebelumnya disadari oleh Hermione Granger. Diselimuti oleh kenaifan yang tidak ia ketahui, air muka gadis itu tampak dipenuhi harapan akan hubungan baik antara sahabat dan orang yang ia taksir.

Akan tetapi, sesuatu yang bersemayam di dalam hati Draco Malfoy jelas berkata lain.

Sungguh, Hermione, pria itu bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kau sukai.

Pudarkan saja cintamu itu. Karena sahabatmu dengan tekad sepenuhnya

hendak menjadikan pria itu sebagai miliknya.

* * *

 _Ah,_

 _bertambah lagi_

 _satu boneka untuk dipajang di rak koleksi miliknya._

* * *

 **_bersambung_**

Saya suka misteri.

Silahkan beranalisis tentang fic ini. Dengan demikian, mungkin para pembaca sekalian bisa melihat dimana posisi saya dan fic ini berada~

;)


	3. the snake's triumph

"Oh?" ucap Harry, "Dia tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya."

Draco menatapnya diam sebelum kemudian ia alihkan wajah memandang ke arah kafe—dimana di dalamnya Hermione tengah memesan makanan. "Hermione anak tunggal. Orangtuanya juga sudah meninggal. Karena itu, dia tinggal sendiri."

Sendirian...

Draco menjatuhkan tatapannya.

Hari itu...adalah hari yang basah.

Hermione menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Dan Draco...hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Ia menggigit bibir dan menahan air matanya. Ayahnya sudah berkata bahwa seorang Malfoy tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahan. Dan Hermione membutuhkan kekuatan di sisinya—bukan seseorang yang cengeng.

Setelah itu, Hermione jadi sendirian dan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Selain Draco.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sangat berarti baginya."

Iris kelabu Draco lantas bergerak, memandang Harry dari ujung mata.

Harry menambahkan, "Hermione pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri."

Wajah sang Malfoy tidak berubah. Lama sekali hingga akhirnya pria itu bersuara.

"Ya."

Nada ucapannya tidak menunjukkan perasaan sesungguhnya.

Namun, semua orang melihat pria albino itu tersenyum.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Enough**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

Di teras kafe itu mereka berbincang cukup lama. Tertawa saat menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang terjadi di masa lalu. Dan Hermione cukup frustrasi setiap kali mencoba menahan Draco untuk tidak melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan interogasi pada Harry. Hermione mendelik dan Draco memutar bola matanya bosan. Sementara Harry Potter akan menatap mereka bergantian, penuh tanya.

Tetapi, Hermione hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, menyuruhnya untuk tidak perlu memikirkan tingkah Draco. Lalu gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan—mencari topik yang lebih ringan dan tidak mengundang komentar menghina dari mulut sahabatnya. Setelah beberapa menit bercakap-cakap, gadis itu permisi ke toilet, meninggalkan kedua pria itu sendirian.

Draco cukup senang karena kesempatannya utnu berbicara berdua dengan si Potter ini terbuka lagi. Ia meluruskan kakinya. Memandang dari celah-celah bulu matanya saat pura-pura memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Tangannya bergerak, dengan gerakan halus menyentuh ujung jari-jemari Harry. Harry hanya sekilas melirik kemudian mengalihkan matanya, menatap Draco yang tersenyum santai. Harry tidak terlihat terganggu.

Ia bertanya, "kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Draco mengangkat alis. "Maaf?"

Harry memperbaiki letak kacamata bulannya. "Maksudku, caramu menatapku aneh. Seakan-akan kau ingin...ah." Harry menutup mulutnya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia telah paham apapun itu tadi yang mengusik pikirannya. Draco menunggu. Pria berambut hitam di seberang meja mencondongkan badan. "Hei," bisiknya, "apa kau gay?"

Draco menatapnya datar, menilai dan memerhatikan kemungkinan. Bagaimanapun juga Hermione akan kembali dan Draco tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar oleh pria itu—jika ternyata Harry Potter punya mulut ember. Lama setelahnya, mungkin ia memutuskan untuk menganggap bahwa Potter bukan orang yang suka bicara macam-macam, senyum miring terulas di bibirnya.

"Apa hal itu mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak juga. Aku punya beberapa teman dengan orientasi seksual seperti itu." _Well, sebenarnya tidak ada sih._

Mendengar pernyataan itu cukup membuat Draco terkejut, tapi, well, bukankah hal itu akan membuat rencana semakin bertambah mulus. "Kalau begitu," ia merogoh sakunya—kalau tidak, salah ada satu kartu nama yang tertinggal di saku belakang celananya, "ini."

Merasa wajib untuk membalas hal serupa, Harry juga memberikan kartu namanya. Draco memerhatikan kartu nama itu, kemudian melemparkan seringai. "Aku akan menghubungimu, Mr. Potter."

Harry hanya tersenyum. Ia melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Sepertinya Hermione masih lama, ya."

"Pergilah," ucap Draco tiba-tiba, "aku akan memberitahu Hermione kalau kau buru-buru."

"Terima kasih, itu sangat membantu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Malfoy—"

"Panggil aku Draco."

"Well, Draco, kau juga. Panggil aku Harry." Harry bangkit dan tersenyum kecil. " _Later_ , Draco."

Draco tetap duduk di kursinya sambil menyilang kaki. Membalas senyuman sopan itu dengan senyum miring khasnya. " _Later."_

Hermione kembali tepat setelah taksi yang ditumpangi Harry meluncur pergi. Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione, mengecupnya. Dengan lembut berkata bahwa Potter pergi karena ada urusan mendadak. Hermione menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu lama di toilet," sesalnya.

"Ya, kau memoles wajahmu terlalu lama."

Pipi Hermione merona. "Aku tidak melakukannya! Dasar..." Air mukanya berubah semangat, "Dengar, aku bertemu Pansy dan Blaise di dalam. Ayo, ke sana. Sudah lama kita tidak bicara dengan mereka." Hermione menarik tasnya dari kursi, sementara Draco membawa cangkir teh dan kue yang belum habis mereka makan. Sang gadis melangkah duluan, melambaikan tangannya pada Pansy yang balas melambai ringan.

Di belakangnya Draco menahan seringai.

Ini hari yang baik. Mangsa kali ini sepertinya akan sangat mudah ditaklukan.

Apanya yang cerdas? Dia sangat sederhana.

Dan setelah itu, ketika matahari telah terbenam dan Draco sendirian, diselimuti gelapnya kamar kerjanya mulai menjalankan pendekatan yang halus. Hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari ponsel yang hanya digunakan untuk tujuan tertentu saja—seperti tujuan yang ini. Draco mengetik sebaris pesan pendek.

 **[Hey, Harry. Ini Draco.]**

Dan dimulailah, pertemuan-pertemuan rahasia yang terjadi di belakang Hermione Granger.

Harry yang simpel dan merasa tak perlu untuk menyebut-nyebut pertemuan itu padanya.

Dan Draco yang menyandarkan dagu di punggung tangan dan tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan.

Kemudian, setelah sekian lama memupuk ide-ide di pikiran Harry dan ketika momen yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba— di tebing Richmond Park saat matahari terbenam, tanpa menunggu lagi Draco hanya perlu melepaskan serangan langsung. Mencoba menarik simpati. Perhatian. Dan berkata setulus hati,

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama."

Normalnya, saat mendengar pernyataan itu, orang-orang akan mengira bahwa Draco jatuh cinta ketika Hermione mengenalkan Harry padanya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Namun, kenyataannya tidaklah sesederhana itu. Draco adalah laki-laki yang kompleks. Sukar dimengerti isi pikirannya. Dia selalu penuh misteri dan rencana.

Dan pertanyaanya, kapankah kali pertama Draco melihat pria itu?

Draco menggigit bibir dan menahan senyum penuh kemenangan yang telah membumbung tinggi. Si pria berkacamata diam sejenak, terpekur memikirkan keputusan. Draco menunggu dengan sabar. Hingga setelah keheningan-keheningan memuakkan lewat, pria mengangkat wajah dan menoleh padanya.

"Baiklah." Ia menjawab, terlihat skeptis namun sudah terlalu tertarik untuk menolak kesempatan. "Aku ingin...mencoba."

"' _Mencoba_ '?"

"Kau bisa bilang aku tertarik dan ingin mencobanya. Bagaimanapun akhirnya nanti, tak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan? Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan." Senyum tulus tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku senang kau mau memberiku kesempatan."

Ah.

Harry Potter sangat simpel.

Draco tidak bisa melihat kecerdasan macam apa yang disebut-sebut Hermione tentang laki-laki itu. Tapi, tidak masalah. Yang penting laki-laki itu sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Dan seolah menjadi kejutan yang tak disangka-sangka, mereka berpapasan dengan Hermione di perempatan Barry Avenue. Hermione terkejut bukan main, tampak senang saat melihat sahabat dan orang yang ditaksirnya kini ternyata bisa dibilang berteman baik.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kalian di sini!" ujar gadis itu, mengalihkan wajah yang memerah dan Harry tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau seharusnya memberitahukanku," omelnya pada Draco yang mengedikkan bahu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah," ucap pria itu, "Lihat, jam berapa sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo, pergi."

"Oh." Hermione masih terlihat kesal. Draco menghela nafas, memutar kepala ke arahnya.

"Aku juga akan mengantarmu."

"Oh!" seru Hermione kegirangan. Draco hanya diam. Ada kilat-kilat aneh di matanya, namun reaksinya tampak tenang dan biasa saja.

"Ini menyenangkan," kata Hermione dengan senyum mengembang cerah.

Hari itu, semua kelihatan baik-baik saja. Masih sama seperti biasa dan tidak berubah. Draco sepintas teringat. Sorot matanya berubah bosan.

Siapapun orangnya, momen semacam ini seolah terus terulang berkali-kali. Draco menaruh kepalan tangannya di bibir, menyamarkan tawa kecil penuh kepuasan yang hendak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

 **xxx**

Angin musim gugur berembus, menyibak ekor cardigan gadis itu. Dia masih berdiri di depan gerbang kecil apartemennya. Masih melihat ke arah ujung jalan dan punggung Draco dan Harry yang tampak makin jauh.

Sepasang iris hazel memandang dalam kesunyian yang terasa ganjil

 **_bersambung_**


	4. the snake's flaw

Bagaimana menjelaskan 'pandangan pertama' yang dikatakan oleh pria albino itu? Sulit! Lebih baik jika ada reka ulang yang bisa memberikan kesan yang sesungguhnya.

Kira-kira seminggu sebelum surat Hermione datang, pukul 4 sore di distrik pertokoan Grimmline. Bau basah masih tercium setelah gerimis yang mewarnai London selama 2 jam sebelumnya. Pria itu menimang-nimang apel merah di tangannya seraya menyuruh sang penjual untuk memasukkan buah-buahnya ke dalam kantung. Ketika itu indra pendengarannya menangkap gelak tawa familiar yang berbaur bersama suara-suara para penduduk yang sibuk di jalanan lantai batu. Iapun menolehkan wajah. Mengedarkan pandangan.

Ah! Betapa senangnya ia saat melihat gadis masa kecilnya berlari-lari kecil di pavemen, berusaha mencari tempat berteduh dari hujan ringan yang kembali turun. Draco hendak menghampiri, namun kakinya saat itu tercegat tatkala menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak sendirian.

Seorang pria berkacamata di samping gadis itu ikut tertawa.

Mengerling pada sang gadis.

Dan pipi yang merona merah ketika sang empunya tersenyum malu.

Ada rasa yang melipat-lipat hati dan menimbulkan kepahitan pekat di lidahnya. Si pria albino tidak terlalu mengerti perasaan itu, namun ia sudah sering merasakannya di saat-saat _tertentu—_ yang sama seperti peristiwa kali ini. Entah apa yang dilihat si penjual buah saat pria tua itu menyerahkan kantung buah yang sudah dibayarnya—pria tua itu mendadak terlihat gugup dan agak was-was. Ah, tidak ada yang peduli.

Pria albino itu tidak peduli ekspresi macam apa yang terpampang di mukanya.

Sekali lagi ia melempar pandangan pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang berteduh di bawah atap sebuah toko yang tertutup. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata semakin menggila dan terasa brutal di dalam dada. Memberikan dorongan-dorongan yang tidak bisa dimengerti, namun ia tahu satu hal.

Rasa memiliki yang begitu besar yang menghantam dan berusaha mengendalikannya.

Lalu Draco Malfoy pun memutuskan

bahwa pada saat itu

ia telah ' _jatuh cinta'._

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Enough**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

"Apa!?" pekik Ginny, "Dia mengenalkan Harry pada Draco!?"

"Hei, kau tidak perlu sekaget itu."

Ginny nyaris menjambak rambut merahnya karena frustrasi. "Kau tidak mengerti betapa rumitnya situasi ini Parkinson!"

"Yah, yah," Pansy memutar bola matanya, "Draco itu homo. Terus?"

"Kau tahu..." gumam Ginny, terkejut.

Pansy memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja. Aku sepupunya." Ginny ingin mengomentari hal itu karena rasanya dulu saat ia hendak menyinggung masalah Draco Malfoy, Parkinson sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Jelas sekali bahwa dia baru tahu.

Ginny mendesah. "Well, baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ginny memandang ke sekitar, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia mencondongkan badan, berbisik, "kau tahu tentang Oliver Wood, 'kan?"

"Dia rekan kerja kita berdua sampai ia memutuskan untuk ke luar negeri. Apa kau pikir aku lupa? Dan 3 bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya di Australia."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sehat dan bugar."

"Mm, itu bagus." Ginny menarik nafas. Menyusun kata-kata di otaknya. "Sebenarnya...dulu aku mengenalkan Oliver pada Hermione. Waktu itu semua baik-baik saja. Mereka terlihat cocok dan serasi. Lalu Hermione melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar."

Pansy tak perlu menebaknya untuk tahu apa kesalahan itu. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, namun ia mengecek agar emosinya tetap di bawah kontrol. "Dia mengenalkan Oliver pada Draco dan Draco pun menyukainya," ucapnya dengan cermat.

"Benar. Jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa, bahkan pada Hermione sekalipun. Oliver akan merasa sangat bersalah jika Hermione sampai terluka kalau tahu ternyata sahabatnya seperti itu." Ginny menghela nafas. "Oliver bilang bahwa Malfoy mulai mendekatinya. Awalnya sebagai teman, hingga... dia memperlihatkan gestur dan sikap yang membuat Oliver tidak nyaman. Tapi, Malfoy tidak tahu kalau Oliver itu mengidap homophobia akut."

Pansy mengangguk paham. "Jadi, karena itu dia langsung ke luar negeri tanpa meninggalkan kabar?"

"Well, ya," Ginny mengangkat bahu, "kau tahu dia bagaimana. Karena takut dikejar Malfoy, ia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu apapun pada Hermione."

"Dan kau belum memberitahunya sampai sekarang?"

Ginny mendesah, lalu menggeleng.

Pansy berpikir sejenak. Sekelebat pikiran buruk terpintas di otaknya. Tatapannya berubah horor. "Hermione pernah mengatakan bahwa ia selalu ditolak oleh orang-orang yang ia taksir..." Pansy menelan ludah. "Apa menurutmu..." ucapnya, "itu terjadi karena Draco terlebih dahulu mendekati mereka?"

Ginny lantas memucat. "Hentikan, Parkinson. Itu konyol! Bagaimana mungkin seorang sahabat dekat, bahkan yang sudah dianggap seperti suadara sendiri, tega melakukan itu!?"

"Tapi!" Pansy bersikeras, "menurutmu _itu_ mungkin, 'kan!?"

Ginny hanya diam membisu. Menatap Parkinson dengan tatapan memelas, memohon agar ia mengeyahkan pikiran itu. Itu hal yang tidak boleh dipikirkan oleh siapapun. Tentang dua orang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan lebih dari 10 tahun lamanya. _Apakah ini yang dirasakan Oliver dulu? Karenanya dia melarangku memberitahukan perbuatan Draco pada Hermione?_

Ah,

ini sangat mengerikan.

Membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Hermione Granger nanti jika ia mengetahui hal itu...

Demi Tuhan,

ini sangat menakutkan.

 **xxx**

Kedatangan Pansy di hari itu sungguh mendadak. Tanpa pemberitahuan berkata ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya. Draco mengangkat alis, menatapnya heran. Akan tetapi, waktu itu air muka Pansy terlihat muram dan serius. Penuh tuntutan dan desakan. Kegeraman yang tertahan. Entahlah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Draco?" tanya Pansy langsung tepat setelah ia menduduki sofa.

Sorot mata pria di depannya berubah skeptis. Mencoba menebak-nebak masalah apa yang ingin dibahas Pansy dengannya—atau masalah yang sudah ia perbuat pada Pansy. Kecuali—

"Orientasi seksualmu, Draco," ucap Pansy tidak sabar.

"Oh." Dua alis perak terangkat tinggi. "Blaise memberitahumu, ya?" tanyanya santai, sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jawaban. Ada jeda yang sengaja diulur, namun Draco tidak memedulikannya. Entah apa yang diharapkan sepupu perempuannya itu.

Pansy menghela nafas, mengalah. "Aku sudah mendengar lebih dari sekadar isu bahwa kau gay."

Cawan wine merah itu berhenti setengah jalan saat gerakan pria itu terhenti. Jantung Pansy berdebar saat melihat tatapan dingin sepupunya. Draco berkata dengan nada menggigit, "Sebaiknya kau tidak cerewet kalau kau sudah mencari tahu terlalu dalam."

Peringatan yang benar-benar jelas. Pesan terselubung di dalamnya tidak lewat dari perhatian Pansy. Gadis itu lantas mengerutkan hidung, menatapnya penuh celaan. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu padanya."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti."

"Tetapi, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan menyadarinya."

Draco lantas tersenyum menahan tawa. "Dengar, aku sudah melakukan ini selama bertahun-tahun."

"Tetap saja," ucap Pansy, keras kepala. Ia mendesah. "Dia akan sangat terluka."

"Tidak," balas Draco tegas,"Hermione tidak akan terluka selama dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan, Pansy," iris kelabu menatap gadis itu tajam, "pastikan untuk tidak bicara macam-macam di depannya. Apalagi _tentangku_."

Pansy mengeratkan giginya, membekukan badan agar tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun reaksi atas intimidasi pria itu.

Terkadang Pansy lupa kalau Draco bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya. Hanya dari caranya berbicara, hanya dengan tatapannya semata semua orang bisa langsung merasa terintimadasi. Pansy menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak gelisah. Wajahnya datar, membalas tekanan dari sepupu Malfoy-nya.

"Aku tahu itu," desisnya, "aku lebih tahu diri untuk tidak menginjaknya setelah kau mendorongnya dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri, Draco."

Draco menyipitkan kedua matanya berbahaya.

Dan Pansy Parkinson menolak diintimidasi oleh sepupunya sendiri. Ia menarik tasnya dan berdiri.

"Dengar Draco," ucapnya dingin, "Kau sudah melukainya lebih dalam dari apa yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya."

Ekspresi Draco berubah menjadi sekeras batu. "Aku lebih tahu tentang itu."

"Begitu?" kata Pansy dengan nada mencemooh. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Draco sangat geram. Ia bahkan memecahkan cawan kaca di genggaman tangannya. Pecahan-pecahannya menusuk kulit hingga mengalirkan darah. Namun, Draco sama sekali tidak memedulikannya.

* * *

 _Semua akan baik-baik saja._

 _Selama Hermione tidak tahu apa-apa._

* * *

Brrrrr!

Ponsel hitam mengilap yang hanya digunakan untuk ' _pacar-pacar'-_ nya bergetar dan layarnya berkelap-kelip. Pesan dari Harry. Draco Malfoy mengatur nafas—ia tidak bisa jamin tidak akan menghancurkan benda itu di saat emosinya sedang naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia memilih mengalihkan fokus. Mencari kotak P3K untuk mengobati dan membebat lukanya.

 **xxx**

Pesan Harry berisi ajakan bertemu di Richmond Park. Bisa dibilang ini _kencan_. Draco agak skeptis tapi tetap saja merasa beruntung—karena Harry Potter tampak bersemangat dengan ide _mencoba_ -nya ini. Mereka bertemu hanya dengan bertukar nama dan senyum. Mereka tidak bersentuhan bukan hanya karena Draco ingin memberikan Harry ruang, tetapi juga...karena Draco tidak biasa disentuh _pacar-pacar_ -nya. Seakan dia punya tembok yang tidak bisa dilalui oleh siapapun. Harry berdehem saat rasanya hendak tertawa saat menyadari hal ini—bahwa Draco tidak lagi seagresif saat ia melakukan pendekatan, tidak lagi berinisiatif. _Ini adalah awal-awal kebosanan tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya_ , batin Harry, _jelas sekali kalau dia sudah sangat berpengalaman._

Mereka berbicara panjang lebar. Tidak, sebenarnya hanya Harry yang banyak bicara dan Draco hanya memberikan sahutan-sahutan pendek. Harry mungkin menyadari perubahan mood-nya, namun dengan bijak tidak mengomentari hal itu. Entah kenapa, firasatnya membunyikan sirene bahwa tinju pria itu bisa melayang kapan saja jika Harry mengungkitnya. Maka ia terus berbicara, mengusir keheningan canggung yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membuat _kencan_ bertambah buruk.

Ketika itu Draco tidak lagi mendengarkan. Sepasang iris kelabu terpatri pada permainan dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang tampaknya begitu mengasyikkan. Mengingatkan pada masa kecilnya sendiri.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan sang Putri dan monster jahat!"

"Terima kasih, wahai Tuan Ksatria. Aksimu sangat hebat."

"Benarkah? Wahai Putri, apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan ksatria. Kau akan menjadi Raja dan aku akan menjadi Ratu!"

Draco bangkit, mengabaikan panggilan heran Harry yang terdengar sayup di telinganya. Raut wajahnya tidak terbaca. Ia melangkah, mendekati kedua anak itu.

"Kita berdua akan hidup bahagia sampai selamanya!"

Lantas kedua tangannya mengepal. Draco berhenti lalu berjongkok di samping anak laki-laki yang kaget saat melihat orang asing di dekatnya. Iris kelabu menatapnya datar.

" _You know what?"_ Suara pria itu berubah. Terdengar keji. Ia berbicara seperti mendesis, "Seorang ksatria tidak boleh mencintai Ratunya lebih dari yang seharusnya."

Kejam memang.

Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mata anak laki-laki itu langsung berkaca-kaca dan tangisnya pu meledak. Draco mendengus penuh celaan. Ia bangkit dan meninggalkan kedua anak itu. Menyakukan kedua tangannya dan melewati Harry seakan tidak melihatnya. Harry tidak mencegatnya. Ia membiarkan laki-laki itu pergi.

Suasana hati Draco sangat gelap. Ekspresi dan sorot matanya berkata demikian. Dan Harry tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan singa yang tengah haus darah. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, ari mukanya menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

"Mereka hanya bermain. Tapi...ah..." Harry menutup bagian bawah wajahnya—senyum tipis yang tersembunyi. "Ini menarik," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tetapi, ia tidak tahu apakah harus memberitahukan _orang itu_ tentang fenomena yang baru saja ia temukan ini.

 **xxx**

Angin dingin musim gugur yang sebentar lagi berakhir berembus dari jendela dan membuat Draco menggigil. Ia bergegas menutupnya. Kala itu, ketika ia menarik dua tirai jendela menutup, tak sengaja matanya menangkap secarik surat yang masih diletakkan di atas meja di bawah pemberat kuda perunggu. Lantas kedua matanya melebar.

Kapan terakhir kali Hermione menghubunginya?

Ini aneh.

Tidak, ini salah Draco yang memusatkan seluruh perhatian untuk mendapatkan Harry hingga ia menomorduakan Hermione begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup. Tidak tenang.

Ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini—tidak mengetahui kabar Hermione hingga...kapan? 1 bulan lebih? Butir-butir peluh bertengger di pelipisnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa Hermione tidak menghubunginya?

Apa dia ada masalah?

Apa dia mengunjungi apartemen aslinya dan tidka menemukannya di sana hingga ia berpikir Draco pergi ke suatu yang jauh?

Waktu itu Draco tengah berusaha mengatur perasaan gelisah dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Hermione tidak mengirim pesannya melalui surat seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan—karena Draco suka dengan keuntungan menulis surat. Ponsel emerald yang jarang digunakan Draco berbunyi. Ada satu pesan yang masuk.

Dari Hermione. Bunyinya:

 **[Aku ditolak]**

Hanya sesingkat itu dan Draco langsung menyambar jaketnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Dengan gerakan yang cepat seolah sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun, kunci mobil dan kunci rumah telah aman di tangannya saat pintu apartemennya telah tertutup dan ia meluncur dengan halus ke mobil hitamnya. Kakinya menginjak gas dan ia pun berlomba dengan waktu.

Ini memang sudah _'diharapkan_ '.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Draco lebih dulu, Hermione langsung bergerak menyatakan cintanya pada Harry. Entah dengan cara apa. Tetapi, Draco, seperti biasa, tidak merasa bermasalah dengan hal itu.

"Kau datang," ucap Hermione, tertegun saat membuka pintu dan melihat Draco sudah berdiri di sana. Ia menundukkan wajah dan tersenyum sendu. "Kau memang selalu datang."

Draco melingkarkan tangannya di punggung gadis itu, mengumpulkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan. "Pasti. Aku akan selalu datang."

"Benar. Kau selalu ada untukku."

" _ **Forever."**_

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya. " _ **Forever."**_

 **xxx**

 _Broken-heart_ kali ini Hermione habiskan hanya dengan diam dan menonton acara di TV. Draco duduk di sampingnya, sementara gadis itu menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Sorot matanya kosong dan tidak bercahaya. Kemudian ia memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau ingat?" katanya, "Dulu juga seperti ini. Waktu pertama kali aku ditolak saat kelas dua SMA."

Draco diam sebentar. "...Ya."

"Aku berkata—"

* * *

' _Draco, kau adalah pilarku. Saat aku terjatuh, aku bisa bangkit kembali karena bersandar padamu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tidak ada di sisiku.' Dengan mata merah dan bengkak Hermione tersenyum. Ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar yang membawa Draco untuk ikut tersenyum. Merasakan keringanan perasaannya. Lalu Hermione melanjutkan, 'Kau adalah pilarku. Sahabatku satu-satunya di dunia ini.'_

 _Mendadak senyum Draco lenyap._

 _Yang tersisa hanyalah dingin yang membekukan seluruh hatinya._

* * *

Draco meneguk ludah, menelan gumpalan yang berkumpul di tenggorokannya. "Aku ingat," sahutnya dengan nada tercekat. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang mengaduk-ngaduk perutnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan. Ah, entah apa artinya ini.

"Hm." Hermione tersenyum tipis. "Kau adalah pilarku yang kokoh."

Draco berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Kenangan masa lalu itu sangat aneh dan Draco tidak tahu kenapa ia bersikap demikian. Hatinya terasa dingin dan ia merasa takut karena tidak mengerti apapun tentang hal itu. Iris kelabunya bergulir, melirik Hermione yang tampaknya sudah tertidur di bahunya.

"Aku..." bisiknya pelan, "adalah pilarmu...aku..."

Siapakah yang bisa menjelaskan keanehan yang ia rasakan di hatinya?

Draco merasa pahit, namun ia memaksakan kata itu keluar juga.

"...sahabatmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas teratur pria yang duduk di sampingnya menunjukkan bahwa Draco telah tertidur.

Sepasang permata hazel terbuka di dalam kegelapan kamar.

Memandang kosong garis-garis statis di televisi.

Air mata tergenang dan mengalir di pipinya kirinya.

 **_bersambung_**


	5. the snake's fall

Sang Ksatria Putih menaruh tangan di dada dan berlutut penuh hormat dan kesetiaan sejati.

Sang Ksatria bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja untuknya.

Tetapi, ia terus menundukkan wajah. Karena baginya, sosok sang Ratu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh matanya yang hina. Dia begitu mulia dan sang Ksatria Putih terus menyanjungnya.

Tiara emas bergelimang pertama yang memikat menghiasi puncak kepala sang Ratu. Dia yang selalu menjadi pujaan hati duduk di singgasananya yang megah.

Entah kenapa,

dia tidak tersenyum.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Enough**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx** **x**

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco. Nada tak sabar di suaranya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang buru-buru. Lawan bicaranya diam sejenak, mungkin terkejut— _Harry menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, menatap layarnya dengan satu alis dinaikkan_.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu. Kemarin kau langsung pulang begitu saja. Tapi, ah, kurasa aku menghubungimu di waktu yang tidak tepat, ya?"

"Kau benar, _sayang sekali_." Draco menaruh ponsel hitam itu di atas meja setelah mengaktifkan mode speaker. Ia kembali mengurusi tas kerjanya, memasukkan berkas-berkas yang harus ia urus selama satu minggu ke depan.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menghubungimu semalam."

"Aku ada keperluan penting, tak sengaja kutinggalkan ponselku di rumah," jawab Draco fasih—jelas sekali bahwa kalimat ini sering diulang. Harry manggut-manggut, penasaran dia orang keberapa yang mendengarnya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti kuhubungi."

Tut-tut-tuut—

Harry manggut-manggut lagi. Sama sekali tidak merasa aneh karena teleponnya ditutup begitu saja. Prioritas—ini masalah prioritas. Harry mengelus-ngelus dagunya. Berpikir.

Ini tidak ada hubungannya, sih, tapi mungkin dia bisa mengatakan analisanya pada _orang itu_? Hm, tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Tetapi, kata-katanya saat ini mungkin tidak akan diterima karena situasi sedang memanas. _Well_ , pikir Harry, _aku akan menulisnya saja dulu._

Setelah memutus telpon dari Harry, Draco merogoh kantung jaketnya. Hanya bunyi pesan, namun dia sudah bertekad untuk membuang segalanya jika notifikasi itu berasal dari smarphone emerald-nya. Alisnya tertekuk dalam ketika melihat nama si pengirim. Hermione? Apa dia lupa? Bukankah sudah bilang bahwa dia hanya akan pulang sebentar dan akan kembali menemaninya sampai satu minggu?

Tidak ada gunanya menebak, Draco menyentuh ikon pesannya.

 **[Draco, maaf, ini mendadak, tapi aku ingin bilang kalau kau tak perlu datang. Aku akan bersama Ginny.]**

Sepasang permata kelabu seketika menyala. Tangannya mencengkeram ponsel itu, retakan kecil menyadarkannya untuk menekan amarahnya dulu. Pasti ada penjelasan yang masuk akal! Ia akan menelpon Hermione.

Bunyi nada sambung, lalu telpon diangkat.

Tidak ada yang dengan basa-basi memulai pembicaraan dengan kata 'halo'. Draco tahu kalau Hermione menyadari konsekuensi dari tindakannya yang _mencampakkan_ Draco seperti ini. Tentu saja dia tidak akan bicara.

Pria itu mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Dengan nada tenang, namun sekeras batu, ia bertanya, "kenapa?"

 _"...urusan para gadis. Ada yang tidak bisa diceritakan seorang perempuan pada laki-laki, Draco."_

"Biarpun laki-laki itu adalah sahabatmu sejak kecil? Orang yang 14 tahun bersamamu dalam suka dan duka?" Draco berharap agar suaranya tidak terlalu dingin dan menuduh. Tetapi, sulit juga menahan lidahnya yang memang tajam.

Jawabannya datang cukup lama. Draco berharap Hermione merubah pikirannya.

 _"...ya._ "

Lantas wajah Draco berubah merah padam. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggeretakkan giginya. "Baiklah," ucapnya, nyaris terdengar seperti geraman, "hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa."

 _"Selalu."_

Jawaban itu datang lebih cepat yang lain.

Kata itu seperti angin yang meniup debu. Mendengarnya membuat hati yang terjepit oleh amarah kini terlepas bebas. Kerutan tegang di kening Draco perlahan menghilang saat eskpresinya berubah rileks. "Ya," ia membenarkan, "selalu." Helaan nafas. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

" _Kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik_ ," tiru lawan bicaranya.

Draco membiarkan Hermione menutup telepon. Nanti setelah terdengar bunyi menyebalkan di ponsel itu baru ia melemparkannya ke tempat tidur—kegusaran yang dikira menghilang ternyata hanya bersembunyi dan kini kembali menjepitnya.

Sungguh, sungguh, dia tidak habis pikir!

Ini salah!

Kenapa Hermione memilih menghabiskan momen patah hatinya bersama Ginny—padahal dia bukan siapa-siapa! !?

Tas kerja dan bebebrapa berkas yang belum dimasukkan tampak masih menunggunya di atas meja. Dengan langkah panjang ia mendekat dan menyapunya dengan kasar, menjatuhkan barang-barang tersebut ke lantai.

Dasar sial!

Kalu tahu begini, seharusnya tadi pagi dia tidak meninggalkan Hermione.

Menghadapi suasana hati seperti itu—dan kutukannya pada Ginny Weasley, Draco memutuskan bahwa ia butuh suatu pengalihan untuk memperbaiki mood-nya. Ia meraih ponsel hitamnya. Mengetik pesan cepat.

 **[Hei, rencana batal. Apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat hari ini?]**

 **xxx**

Cahaya pagi merangsek masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

Angin berembus, menyibak tirai.

Ponsel tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki pemilik.

Hermione memeluk lutut dan menyandarkan pipi di atasnya.

Sarat akan seluruh perasaan yang melimpah di balik kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Hermione diselimuti oleh kekosongan dan kesenyapan pagi yang tidak biasa.

Apakah yang sudah memenuhi isi pikirannya? Membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang hal yang sudah jelas?

Kadang kala pikiran buruk menghantuinya. Memaksa tawa konyol untuk keluar dari bibirnya. Suatu hari nanti ia akan mendapatkan bukti bahwa semua asumsi orang-orang itu tidak benar. Waktu itu, dengan penuh tekad, ia berpikir demikian. Semua orang salah. Semua orang salah. Kecuali dia.

 _Aku pasti_ , janjinya waktu itu—di suatu hari yang sudah berlalu, _akan membuktikan bahwa semua desas-desus itu tidak benar._

Kadang kala pikiran buruk membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia menggigil jika memikirkannya. Lalu gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir dugaan itu—yang kemudian selalu kembali biarpun Hermione ingin memalingkan wajah.

Ah, Draco...sahabat tercinta yang sudah Hermione anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri,

kenapa kau melenggang, kenapa kau memeluknya,

tanpa sedikitpun penyesalan

dan rasa bersalah?

Maka ia bergerak. Ada penegasan terhadap _ending_ yang tidak bisa diulur-ulur lagi. Sang Ratu memiringkan kepala, menatap jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Tidak berhenti. Tidak akan berhenti biarpun Hermione menginginkan demikian.

Air matanya mengalir dalam senyap.

Kenyataan itu harus dihadapi.

Ternyata...semua hubungan akan mempunyai akhir.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," kata Harry menatap Draco yang duduk santai di sofanya—di rumah Harry Potter yang bercat hijau, memencet tombol remot dengan bosan, "tapi belakangan ini...kau tidak terlihat bersemangat tiap bersamaku."

Iris kelabu lantas bergulir ke arahnya. Ekspresi Draco tampak seperti seorang pemadam yang baru saja mendengar sirene bahaya dibunyikan. Hanya sedetik sebelum ekspresi itu lenyap, tergantikan oleh senyum.

"Apa maksudmu, Harry?" tanyanya, lembut seperti berbicara pada seekor kucing, "apa kau meragukanku? Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu, 'kan? Kesibukan kantor membuatku seperti ini, nanti juga menghilang." Raut wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin meminta Harry mengerti keadaannya.

"Oh," ucap Harry, "kuharap kesibukan itu tidak memengaruhi kesehatanmu."

"Kau sangat baik," komentar si Malfoy singkat. Ia menjatuhkan pandangannya, memandang remot di tangannya seolah hal itulah yang paling menarik di dunia. Pikirannya melayang pada Hermione. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa Weasley benar-benar menjaga Hermione?

Ia tidak menyadari jeda yang tertinggal di luar pikirannya—antara dia dan pria berambut hitam di single sofa di sebelah kanannya, yang kala itu, tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada kalem yang tidak biasa.

"Draco Malfoy."

Pemilik nama itu membutuhkan waktu untuk tersadar dan mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak Harry menatapnya dengan kernyitan alis. Sorot matanya terkesan iba. Dia bertanya, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus melakukan hal ini?"

Draco hanya menatap. Mengerjapkan mata.

"Huh?"

Harry tidak memperjelas pertanyaanya. Mata hijaunya justru memandang Draco. Bukan. Bukan padanya. Tapi pada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Berbaliklah," ucap Harry, berdiri seraya menepuk pundak pria itu, "dia sudah datang." Harry beranjak pergi ke suatu tempat di ruangan itu. Draco tidak melihatnya. Namun, ada perasaan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa pria berkacamata tersebut seakan bertindak sebagai tirai. Dan tirai itu bergeser sendiri. Menampakkan apapun yang ada di baliknya.

Maka dia ikut berdiri dan memutar wajahnya.

Mendadak nafasnya terhenti.

Hermione berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka.

Memandangnya lurus dan dalam.

* * *

 _Air mata sang Ratu mengalir._

 _Tetapi, sang Ksatria Putih tidak melihatnya._

 _Tidak bisa melihatnya._

* * *

 **xxx**

Gadis itu mengulas senyum lelah. Tidak berdaya. Muak. Tanpa perlu melihat dari dekatpun Draco bisa melihat rasa terluka dan kekecewaan mewarnai sepasang pertama hazel yang sangat ia sukai. Hermione terlihat sangat ingin menangis saat itu juga. Draco terhenyak. Darah terkuras habis dari wajahnya. Tarikan nafas berubah cepat, kini jantungnya seolah sudah jatuh dari rongga dadanya.

Harry memandangnya prihatin, namun Draco sama sekali tidak peduli karena Hermione...Hermione...ya ampun... ya ampun...

"Hermione memintaku untuk bekerja sama. Dia... hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Hermione mengangkat tangannya, isyarat untuk berkata lebih banyak. Harry mengatupkan bibir. Gadis Granger di depan pintu mengangguk penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Benar, Draco," mulai Hermione. Sakit yang mencengkeram hatinya makin menjadi-jadi. Mengetahui kebenaran itu ternyata sangat menakutkan. Ia menarik nafas gemetar. "Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Dan Harry adalah salah satu bagiannya. Kau tahu, aku bertemu Oliver 2 bulan yang lalu. Dia...memberitahukanku semuanya, bahwa kau...mencoba mendekatinya. Aku sangat memercayaimu, tentu saja, aku tidak percaya. Tapi...aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu...Dan kini aku tahu bahwa ini adalah kebodohan... Kebodohan yang—" Ekspresinya sontak berubah. Penuh kutukan dan kebencian pada diri sendiri "—YANG SEHARUSNYA TAK PERNAH KULAKUKAN SAJA!"

"Hermi—"

"Draco...Draco..." Hermione jatuh terduduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Air mata yang tergenang jatuh dari pelupuk mata, mengalir deras dan tak mampu ditahan. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA SEMUANYA JADI BEGINI!?"

Gadis itu melolong pilu. Suaranya teramat menyayat hati dan bahkan Harry sampai terpengaruh—ia langsung bergegas lari ke sisi gadis itu. Hermione mencengkeram kepala dan menangis. Tak tertahankan, semua perasaan dan mimpi buruk yang ia pedam keluar bagai ledakan atom. Hermione sudah tidak bisa menahan kesedihan dan keputusasaannya.

Apakah kau mengerti, Draco Malfoy?

Pria itu hanya bisa mematung. Iris kelabu yang tampak terpukul terpatri pada sosok sang ratu yang telah hancur. Waktu itu Draco hanya bisa menatap. Bagaikan orang yang baru saja ditampar tanpa sebab, otaknya berputar kencang berusaha mencerna pemandangan di depan matanya. Berusaha menerima fakta yang sangat mustahil terpikir baginya. Tidak benar! Ini tidak benar! Tidak mungkin!

 _Oh tidak, oh tidak...Hermione menangis karena—_

 _ **karena dirinya?**_

Draco terpaku. Membelalak dengan wajah seputih kertas. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Membisu. Tak mampu bergerak.

Hingga kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

 **xxx**

Hermione...

Jangan menangis.

Aku sangat menyayangimu...

Aku tidak melakukan semua ini dengan sengaja. Aku hanya ingin...aku hanya ingin...

Apa...

Ah, apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan?

Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis... Jangan menangis... Hermione...

* * *

" _Hermione, aku akan menghancurkan laki-laki itu! Apa dia pikir dia hebat!? Mempermalukanmu seperti itu!"_

 _Hermione menggosok-gosok matanya yang memerah dan berlinangan air mata. Draco sangat terluka melihatnya. Ia geram. Marah. Murka. Rasanya ia ingin mencabik-cabik Peter Wilson hingga tak bersisa—bahkan hingga si brengsek itu tidak perlu masuk sekolah besok. "Draco..Draco...aah, semua anak laki-laki sama saja...mereka menghinaku karena rambutku...karena gigiku...uuh..."_

" _Hermione, jangan menangis! Aku tidak sama seperti yang lain! Aku akan menghajar siapapun yang menghinamu!" Draco memeluknya._

" _Benar, kau benar. Draco," remaja perempuan itu memandangnya penuh harap, "jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Kau adalah temanku satu-satunya. Tetaplah menjadi sahabatku."_

 _Draco terdiam._

" _I...iya...tentu saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Draco memaksakan senyum, "karena aku...sahabatmu."_

 _Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kala itu Hermione membenamkan wajah di dadanya dan Draco mendekapnya. Waktu itu...waktu itu...Hermione tidak bisa melihat kekecewaan yang tampak di wajah sahabatnya._

 _Siapakah yang lebih kejam?_

 _Peter Wilson yang menghina Hermione?_

 _Atau Hermione yang tanpa sadar telah menetapkan garis dan batasan yang tidak bisa dilewati Draco?_

 _Padahal...padahal...dalam hati Draco sangat—_

 _ **(jangan katakan.**_

 _ **Kata itu tabu dan tak boleh dikatakan.**_

 _ **Ingat itu baik-baik.)**_

 _Draco menelan ludah, mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat._

* * *

 **_bersambung_**

 **ayuniejung :** fufufu~ tahu aja kamu ini~ =w=

 **guest :** ufu~ gimana yaaa~

 **Tenshi :** thank you =w= and, sure, ofc we can,, ufufufufu~


	6. Enough

Kini tangan sang Ratu telah menarik mahkota emas dari kepalanya dan membanting mahkota itu hiingga terpental dan hancur dalam butiran permata. Ia mengangkat gaun merahnya dan berlari meninggalkan singgasananya.

Sementara sang Ksatria Putih tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia telah menjadi patung dan dibelenggu sedemikian eratnya.

Hanya bisa menatap sosok yang semakin jauh lalu menghilang.

Siapakah yang lebih kejam?

Draco yang merebut semua yang Hermione inginkan?

Atau Hermione yang tidak bisa melihat Draco lebih dari seorang teman?

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Enough**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx** **x**

Draco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketika kesadarannya kembali, ia hanya melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Bukan kamar di apartemen-apartemennya yang tersebar di Inggris. Ini kamarnya. Di manor Malfoy. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Ah...

...Hermione...

dimana Hermione...

Sepasang permata kelabu membelalak.

Draco langsung meloncat dari ranjangnya—mengabaikan rasa pusing dan denyutan yang rasanya memukul-mukul kepalanya. Nyaris limbung ia meraba-raba mejanya, mencari ponsel yang bisa diraih. Dia tidak menemukan satupun, entah dimana ia menyimpan semua cadangannya. Lantas ia berlari dan membanting pintu kamarnya—membukanya dengan paksa. Di belokan kiri koridor, di samping guci besar, ada dudukan untuk telepon rumah. Draco mengangkat ganggangnya, menekan tombol cepat seraya mengatur nafas.

Nada sambung—tidak dijawab.

Cklek!

Ia memencet nomor yang sama. Tidak diangkat lagi.

Rasanya hapir 10 kali ia memencet nomor yang sama. Semuanya tidak dijawab. Keringat berjatuhan dari pelipisnya.

"Hermione..." bisiknya.

Sial!

Sial!

Tubuhnya merosot di dinding, terduduk di lantai dengan ganggang telepon masih di tangannya. Pupil matanya yang mengecil bergerak liar. Geraman brutal keluar dari tenggorokannya. Lantas tangannya menggenggam sisi dudukan telpon, membantingnya ke lantai dengan gusar.

Druakk!

Frustrasi, Draco memaki, "Sial!"

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Menekan kedua kepalan tangan di keningnya. Draco tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika ia tidak bisa mengetahui apapun tentang Hermione. Dimana dia. Bagaimana kabarnya. Draco harus tahu. Dia harus tahu semua itu. Sial, sial! Kenapa juga ia mesti pingsan karena...karena...

Tangisan gadis itu mendadak menggema.

Wajahnya...air matanya...Hermione menangis karena perbuatannya...astaga...

"Aa..."

Draco menggeretakkan gigi.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!"

 **xxx**

Tiga hari berlalu...Hermione tidak menghubunginya. Tidak memberi kabar. Apa dia sudah memutuskan semua kontak dengannya? Draco tidak tahu. Ia sangat khawatir, sangat gelisah tiap memikirkannya. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara, namun Hermione tidak mengangkat semua panggilan yang berasal darinya. Ia menggigit jari. Draco sangat ingin mencarinya, menemuinya...tapi...tiap kali berpikir demikian, air mata Hermione kembali teringat dan udara dingin seolah menyusuri tulang belakangnya. Mendadak ia menjadi takut. Menjadi seorang pengecut. Dia tidak berani melihat pemandangan itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Pansy diam sejenak—menjatuhkan pandangan, berkali-kali mengerjapkan mata sementara ia berpikir jawaban apa yang paling baik dan tidak terlalu pahit untuk diterima. "Dia menanyakan keadaanmu. Aku bilang padanya untuk tak usah cemas, kau baik-baik saja. Begitu," ujar Pansy, mengulang jawaban dua hari yang lalu—Itulah kali terakhir semua orang mendengar kabar dari Hermione.

Air muka Draco berubah muram, memandang Pansy seperti yang baginya tampak bagai orang idiot. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" ujarnya, tidak senang, "Kau seharusnya bilang aku jatuh sakit atau apa, apapun yang bisa menarik simpatinya dan membuatnya kembali ke Inggris dan menjengukku."

"Draco!" Pansy menggeratakkan gigi. "Fokus! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seegois itu setelah apa yang kau perbuat!"

Draco memandangnya datar.

"Aku sedang berusaha memperbaiki segalanya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Ia memalingkan wajah, "Pergilah. Aku ingin sendirian."

Mulut Pansy megap-megap terbuka seperti ikan lapar. Dengan penuh tekad ia menahan diri agar tidak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat keluar dari kamar sepupunya itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja!" seru Pansy, "Hermione tidak akan kembali ke Inggris. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu padaku!"

Blam!

 _Tidak. Dia pasti bohong. Hermione akan kembali._

 _Kalau aku berhasil menghubunginya dan bilang kalau aku sakit, dia pasti akan langsung pulang ke Inggris._

Kalau tidak optimis, Draco mungkin bisa gila.

Karena, Hermione, setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal, dia bebas kemanapun. Tidak terikat lagi karena kerabatnya tinggal di luar negri. Yang menahannya untuk tetap di Inggris adalah karena paksaan Draco. Dan...sekarang...dia marah pada Draco...dan...

Ah.

 **xxx**

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Harry hanya menghela nafas saat tidak ada jawaban. Pria Malfoy itu duduk di kursi yang menghadap jendela. Tatapannya kosong memandang lapangan hijau. Semenjak Hermione memutuskan kontak, Draco menjadi seperti ini. Tidak bisa digerakkan untuk merespon. "Parkinson...dia bertanya padaku soal Hermione kemarin, aku bilang padanya bahwa dia juga belum mengabariku. Aku minta maaf, tidak bisa membantumu."

Jeda. Harry menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku datang karena ingin minta maaf. Aku dan Hermione sudah mempermainkanmu." Ia diam lagi, melirik kursi pria itu. Menganggap diamnya Draco sebagai izin untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan (sepihak). "Kau tahu, semua drama ini adalah orkestra Hermione. Dia...hanya ingin menguji sebuah hipotesa. Tentangmu."

"Dia mungkin akan memaafkanmu jika hanya karena orientasi seksualmu. Tapi, Draco Malfoy, kau merebut semua orang yang ia sukai dan membuatnya patah hati berkali-kali. Hermione mencoba untuk tidak percaya. Tapi, kau sudah membuktikan kebenarannya. Seperti yang lalu-lalu, kau mencoba merebut orang yang ia sukai. Hermione merasa seperti orang bodoh. Dia pikir kau sudah mempermainkannya. Menertawakannya karena percaya padamu."

Harry menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa dia melakukan hal yang benar. "Aku...aku tidak ingin menambah beban hatimu, tapi aku merasa harus mengatakan ini. Kau tahu, Hermione...dia sangat kecewa padamu."

 _Bodoh._ _Tanpa kau bilangpun, aku mengerti itu._ _Kau memang tolol, Draco._

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu ini—bahwa kami berkenalan lewat Ginny. Waktu itu aku menyadari kegelisahan dari gerak-geriknya. Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya ia bisa bersikap terbuka dan menceritakan masalahnya. Itu tentang sahabatnya—yang _kata beberapa sumber_ , 'sudah menikamnya dari belakang'. Hermione sangat percaya padamu. Dia percaya bahwa kau tidak mungkin berbuat demikian.

"Lalu aku mengusulkan suatu ide untuk menguji hipotesa. Hermione—dia sangat percaya padamu—tanpa berpikir panjang menerima ide itu karena dia ingin membuktikan bahwa perkataan orang-orang tidak benar tentangmu. Aku menyadari kalian punya hubungan yang sangat erat karena tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikiran buruk tentangmu.

Senyum Harry terkesan penuh sesal. "Sampai pengujian itu dimulai. Aku bilang padanya bahwa kau sudah mulai berteman denganku, mengajakku keluar tanpanya. Dia meyakinkanku bahwa kau melakukan itu hanya untuk berusaha mengenal _'calon pacar'_ sahabatmu. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan kami—dia menyadari bahwa kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Kami lalu menyusun dan menyepakati rencana. Draco," Harry mendesah, "Hermione mungkin sudah lelah. Dia berusaha mengulur waktu agar kau _back to your sense_...sadar dan mengakui semuanya, menyesal, minta maaf atau apapun itu yang menunjukkan bahwa kau merasa bersalah padanya."

Harry menatap sandaran kursi yang diletakkan menghadap jendela besar bertirai transparan. Ia menunggu seseorang di balik kursi itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, tampaknya orang itu tidak berniat membuka suara. Tidak mau menanggapinya.

"Kau harus tahu, Draco, Hermione tidak bermaksud menghukummu. Dia terlalu menyayangimu untuk balas menyakiti hatimu."

Kepalan tangan Draco mengerat. Tentu saja. Tentu saja dia tahu itu.

"Sebenarnya aku selalu memerhatikan perilakumu. Aku ingin melihat alasan kenapa kau melakukannya—"

Iris kelabu yang tadinya kosong dan penuh penghakiman terhadap diri sendiri tiba-tiba berkilat.

Menyala.

"—Aku bisa menduganya sekarang—alasan yang kucari-cari itu." Harry mengulum senyum, melirik sebentar. "Kurasa, kau pada Hermione—"

 **Praaang!**

Sepasang permata kelabu tampak membeku. Melirik pria itu dari balik bahunya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Dan Harry Potter memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa waktu itu ia berdiri di dekat pintu ruangan. Akan tetapi, pikiran lain melintas. Harry berubah pikiran. Ia menahan ganggang pintu agar tidak menutup. Memutuskan berkata untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku belum memberitahukan hal ini pada Hermione, tapi kalau kau tidak mau—"

" **PERGI! !** "

Harry bungkam. Melempar tatapan prihatin sebelum menutup pintu sepenuhnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan pengetahuan yang ia dapat ini. Tampaknya Draco Malfoy menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang buruk. Sesuatu yang tabu dan tidak pantas untuk disuarakan. Tetapi, bagaimanakah hasilnya jika Harry mengatakannya pada Hermione?

Sungguh Harry sangat menyayangkan semua kejadian ini.

Hubungan erat yang telah dibangun selama bertahun-tahun...kini hancur berantakan.

 **xxx**

Dasar bodoh.

DASAR BODOH.

Harry Potter memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

Draco menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

Lupakan. Lupakan. Lupakan secepatnya.

 _Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Segera lupakan._

 _Ingat saja yang lain. Bunga Dandelion. Wajah bonyok Peter Wilson. Ular. Kulit ular. Hasil buruan. Wallpaper kamar Hermione. Senyumannya. Gelak tawanya. Keceriannya. Kepala batunya._

 _Jangan memikirkan hal lainnya. Tidak penting._

 _Kalau waktu yang tepat sudah datang, aku akan segera minta maaf. Hermione akan memaafkanku dan kami akan kembali...berteman. Tidak, tidak! Ulangi lagi._

 _ **Kami akan kembali berteman.**_

 _Ya, ya, alasan kenapa Hermione marah adalah karena aku gay. Aku menyukai laki-laki dan Hermione jadi marah. Aku menyembunyikannya. Aku juga jatuh cinta pada orang yang ia sukai. Kebetulan, hanya kebetulan. Aku akan membuat Hermione mengerti. Dia akan senang kalau kubilang bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah hanya karena aku gay._

 _Benar. Itu benar._

 _Aku ini gay._

 _Aku ini gay._

 _Gaygaygaygaygay—_

 _Benar sekali._

 _Aku gay. Draco Malfoy adalah seorang homo. Tidak suka dengan perempuan._

 _Karena itulah, wajar jika pada Hermione, aku tidak bisa ..._

 _tidak bisa men—_

 _ **plak!**_

Hening.

Warna merah mewarnai pipi pucatnya. Pria itu baru saja menampar dirinya sendiri. Helaian-helaian berwarna perak yang hampir seminggu tak pernah dirapikan menggantung bagai tirai teater di atas hidungnya. Bibir pucat bergetar, terbuka namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

Dulu, ayahnya pernah menyuruhnya untuk menjadi anak yang kuat.

Tetapi, entah kenapa, sekarang air mata menetes-netes dari dagunya.

Kedua matanya terasa panas dan basah.

 **xxx**

Tuk.

Cangkir china itu kembali diletakkan di atas meja. Blaise menuang teh ke dalam cangkir yang telah kosong dan memasukkan dua balok gula. Draco duduk dengan kaki tertekuk di atas single sofa, memandang Blaise dengan mata bosan. Sebenarnya, jika Draco mau memerhatikan, ia akan menyadari bahwa ketenangan pria Zabini itu terlihat seperti tali yang sangat tegang, sewaktu-waktu bisa terputus.

Draco mengerjapkan mata.

Ini adalah hari kelima ia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak menelponmu?"

Desahan. "Tidak pernah."

"Dia menghubungi Pansy."

"Itu bagus."

Jeda.

"Blaise," panggil Draco, "apa yang salah denganku? Aku hanya ingin bersama orang yang kucintai, tapi semua itu telah membuat Hermione menangis. Tak pernah sekalipun, Blaise, sekalipun dalam periode kebersamaan kami air matanya mengalir karenaku. Ini semua karena aku yang lemah dan tidak bisa menahan apapun."

Iris emas Blaise berkilat. Tajam. "Ya," jawabnya, "kau memang bodoh karena bersikap lemah. Dan lebih bodoh lagi karena kau tidak mau melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di depan matamu."

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"Draco, aku punya kecurigaan padamu sejak dulu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa kau menyukai semua pria yang disukai Hermione. Kemudian, ketika mereka tidak menarik lagi, kau langsung mencampakkan mereka semua. Sejauh ini, aku hanya bisa berpendapat bahwa semua perbuatan itu berhubungan dengan Hermione—dia adalah pemicu kenapa kau _mencintai_ dan memutuskan mereka. Dan, entah kenapa, aku selalu mendapatkan firasat bahwa," ia melirik, "kau melakukan semua itu dengan sadar."

"Tidak!" bentak Draco. Ia memutar badannya, menjulang di hadapan Blaise dengan mata melotot marah. "Jangan katakan apapun!"

Blaise memandangnya tenang. Memicingkan mata. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"Aku memperingatkanmu, Blaise Zabini!" Pria itu mengancungkan telunjuknya. Mendesis dengan nada mengecam, "Tutup mulutmu!"

Air muka Blaise sedingin es. "Kau akan terus lari?"

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Draco!?" Narcissa dan Pansy menghambur masuk ke ruangan, terkesiap saat melihat Draco yang berusaha terlihat menyeramkan di hadapan Blaise—yang tampak tenang, namun waspada.

Hidung Draco kembang-kempis. Pupil matanya yang mengecil tak sekalipun meninggalkan iris emas madu sepupunya. Lama acara tatap-menatap itu berlangsung hingga sorot mata Blaise berubah. Ketenangan itu mendadak lenyap, tergantikan oleh tatapan sengit yang menghina.

"Lihat dirimu, Draco," desis Blaise, "kau mencintainya dan tidak mau mengakuinya!"

" **BLAAAIISE!"**

DUAKK!

Dan itulah pertama kalinya, Draco melayangkan tinju ke rahang sepupunya. Perkelahian tidak terelakkan. Bagi Blaise, seseorang harus menampar Draco dan membuatnya melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Biarpun dengan harus menggunakan tangannya sendiri dan menerima beberapa pukulan balasan. Bagaimana pun juga, seseorang harus menyadarkannya.

Tidak ada gunanya lari, dan bersembunyi di balik sikap pengecut. Bangunlah, bangunlah! Hadapi kenyataan!

" _Boys!_ Hentikan ini!"

"Seseorang! Tolong, buat mereka berhenti!"

Blaise,

kau sungguh tidak berperasaan. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun yang menjadi permasalahan di dalam hati Draco Malfoy. Bukan itu—apapun yang kau katakan, bukan itu masalahnya.

Ah, kenapa...

kenapa kau menggali sebuah peti berharga yang telah Draco kubur sedalam-dalamnya?

Seharusnya kau tahu...seharusnya semua orang tahu bahwa

dia...tidak bisa men—

 _ **(Jangan katakan. Tidak boleh dikatakan. Kata itu tabu.)**_

Draco menelan kembali lanjutan katanya. Menguburnya. Menguburnya.

Sedalam-dalamnya.

 **xxx**

* * *

 _Hermione, Hermione. Jangan marah padaku. Maafkan aku._

 _Akulah yang selama ini telah membuatmu menangis._

 _Dan_ _aku_ _bertingkah seolah tak tahu apa-apa._ _Tidak merasa bersalah. Tidak menyesal._ _Aku_ _justru malah mengambil kesempatan di balik duka yang melandamu._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Hermione...aku...aku..._

* * *

 **_bersambung_**

 **n** **ote** **:**

Di kamar Draco, ada rak buku berwarna beige di dinding sebelah kanan. Dinding itu akan berputar jika menarik 5 buku yang tepat. Di balik dinding itu ada kamar rahasia milik Draco—hanya dia yang memiliki akses penuh atas kamar itu.

Di dalamnya tertata rapi _merchandises_ Hermione Granger dalam berbagai bentuk, barang-barang pemberiannya, serta foto-fotonya dalam berbagai ukuran.

Jadi, intinya tuh, _Draco is Hermione's (stalker...ish) fan._

Hanya Lucius dan Narcissa yang mengetahui hal ini. Dan mereka tahu betul bahwa penyakit anak tunggal mereka ini tidak bisa disembuhkan, alias sudah mencapai level akut.

Ketika Draco berumur 19, Narcissa mulai membahas masalah pernikahan saat sarapan dengan Lucius. Karena belum ada tanda-tanda, topik itu perlahan menghilang. Tapi Narcissa sudah bersiap-siap.

Ketika Draco berumur 21, Lucius mulai mengungkit topik itu lagi, heran dengan begitu lamanya Draco mengambil tindakan. Mereka menunggu, namun secuil tandapun tidak kelihatan.

Ketika Draco berumur 22, Narcissa mulai menanyakan hal itu pada Draco. Tetapi, sikap sang anak mendadak berubah. Wajahnya dingin dan nada suara berubah datar. Berkata,

"Tidak akan terjadi pernikahan antara aku dan Hermione."

Sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah membahasnya lagi.

Namun, Narcissa tetap bersiap-siap karena Draco, bagimanapun juga, ternyata masih belum sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Sementara itu Lucius berharap agar Draco tidak terlalu lama mengulur waktu karena kedua orangtua tersebut tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu—yang dipicu oleh rasa iri karena Arthur dari Divisi Humas selalu gembar-gembor tentang cucu perempuannya yang 'manis dan cantik jelita'.

Yup! Lucius dan Narcissa adalah orangtua yang santai.

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hermione,_

 _kumohon kembalilah..._

 _...kembali secepatnya_

 _...padaku..._

* * *

 **xxx**


	7. Truly, it's not enough

Sore ketika daun-daun mapel berguguran dan mereka tertawa dengan begitu senangnya. Hari yang telah menjadi kenangan itu terasa bagai kupu-kupu yang berkumpul di perutnya. Anak laki-laki yang tersenyum gembira itu berlutut dan mendongak. Menggenggam tangan sang Ratu kecil dengan lembut. Ia mengecupnya dan berjanji dengan sepenuh hati.

Ksatria Putih tidak akan mengkhianati Ratunya.

Namun, tidak seperti itu kenyataannya. Tidak seperti itu.

Perasaan yang berkembang di dalam hati telah membuatnya menjadi seorang penjahat.

Seorang pengkhianat...

Aah...

* * *

 _Karena itulah, Hermione, kembalilah._ _._ _._ _kembalilah.._ _._

 _dan biarkan aku mengecup punggung tanganmu sekali lagi._

* * *

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 _Akan tetapi, hanya itu saja_

 _ **tidak akan pernah cukup**_

 _ **bagiku,**_

 _ **Hermione-ku sayang.**_

 **xxx**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Enough**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx** **x**

Hermione yang menggenggam hatinya telah pergi dengan amarah dan kekecewaan. Air matanya bagaikan mimpi buruk dan kini senantiasa menguras emosi. Draco kehabisan nafas saat terbangun dari mimpi yang menyedihkan. Luka lebam di wajahnya akibat pukulan Blaise memang sudah menghilang, akan tetapi rasa pedisnya masih saja terasa. Sulit diabaikan. Blaise berusaha memaksa Draco untuk membuat keputusan, namun...apakah yang bisa Draco perbuat? Ada batasan yang telah ditetapkan. Hubungan Draco dan Hermione hanyalah sebatas sahabat. Draco adalah pilar yang menjadi sandaran agar Hermione tidak jatuh dan merana. Jika Draco berubah, maka pilar itu pun akan retak dan hancur berantakan. Jika Draco mengakui perasaan yang sesungguhnya, maka hubungan persahabatan itu akan berubah dan Hermione juga akan berubah.

Di dalam hatinya telah berkumpul perasaan gelap sehitam jelaga. Sangat mengerikan. Draco merasa jijik sendiri jika menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa suatu saat perasaan itu akan menodai dan mengukung Hermione di dalamnya. Terkadang pikiran-pikiran gelap itu datang dan seketika membutakan matanya. Seandainya saja ia bisa kehilangan logika, maka Hermione sepenuhnya akan menjadi miliknya. Dia hanya perlu...menerima semua emosi-emosi tersembunyi itu...semuanya...semuanya...

" _ **Hey! Kenapa kau bermain sendirian? Bukankah itu membosankan? Tidak menyenangkan." Gadis kecil itu tertawa, "ayo, bermain denganku. Namaku Hermione Granger!"**_

Tersadar, laki-laki itu lantas memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Ini salah!

Ini salah!

Dia tidak bisa mengikuti keinginannya!

Hermione... Aah...betapa mengerikannya jika hal itu terjadi...dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena Hermione pasti...dia pasti...

Aa, Draco akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sampai senyuman Hermione lenyap tak bersisa. Draco menggigit bibir sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri erat-erat. Bola matanya membesar dengan pupil yang mengecil. Rasa dingin menakutkan itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

 _Hermione...Hermione... maafkan aku..._

Apakah sebenarnya yang lebih berharga? Kenapa Hermione semudah itu meninggalkannya? Hanya karena...hanya karena para lelaki itu! Orang-orang yang tidak pantas baginya!

" _ **Lalu, kenapa**_ _ **kau hanya diam saja?**_ _ **" Blaise yang kesal menggebrak bangkunya, di kelas 2-A yang kosong di sore hari.**_ _ **"**_ _ **Seperti anak kecil, kau merengek ketika mainan kesukaanmu diambil. Padahal kau sendiri yang sudah membiarkannya diambil seperti itu!"**_

Lantas ia terdiam.

Ah, betapa menyakitkannya ini.

Jika Draco mengatakan isi hatinya, maka hubungan persahabatan ini akan menjadi masa lalu.

Menyadari semua itu membuat badannya menggigil. Dan di pertengahan bulan Juni, seminggu setelah Hermione menghilang tanpa kabar, Draco Malfoy jatuh sakit. Akhirnya menyerah kedalam keputusasaan dan kenyataan bahwa Hermione telah meninggalkannya. Demam tinggi dan penuh halusinasi. Narcissa cemas luar biasa. Teman-temannya datang menjenguk. Akan tetapi, semua itu berlalu dan tidak meninggalkan apa-apa. Draco menutup mata dan halusinasi terus datang.

" _ **Draco, kau tidak aneh. Anak-anak laki-laki semuanya iri padamu karena kau lebih tampan dari mereka semua. Semua anak perempuan menyukai rambut putihmu! Tidak ada yang membencimu. Bu Eliza saja bilang begitu."**_

Cerita tentang masa kecil itu terasa kuno namun membuat hatinya hangat. Ada rasa panas membara di matanya dan aliran bening pun membelah pelipisnya. Di dalam sakitnya ia hanya bisa menggumamkan nama gadis itu dan berharap si empunya datang dan melepaskan dahaganya.

" _ **Untuk apa bersedih? Biarpun seluruh dunia ini tidak menyukaimu, Draco, aku—"**_

Kehangatan familiar sebuah telapak tangan di keningnya.

Suara bisikan yang tidak asing dan sangat begitu dirindukan.

Ah...

"— _aku akan selalu menyayangimu."_

Maka pria itu mengulas senyum kecil. Tertidur lelap ketika mimpi perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Dan pemilik tangan itu, seorang gadis dengan permata hazel yang memandang dalam diam, bangkit dari tepi ranjang. Melangkah dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Narcissa Malfoy tersenyum saat bertemu dengannya di koridor sembari memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Hermione," bisiknya.

Hermione memejamkan mata. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan begitu. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Pansy sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Narcissa mendesah. "Mungkin saja kejadian ini bisa jadi pelajaran untuknya."

Narcissa sendiri kehabisan kata-kata saat Hermione tiba di manor. Penampilannya jauh berubah dari apa yang dulu pernah ia lihat. Ia sudah menduga bahwa kejadian ini tidak hanya berdampak pada Draco, tapi pada Hermione juga. Gadis itu tampak kurus dan agak pucat. Narcissa sangat menyayangkan absennya kecerian yang dulu selalu membuat permata hazel gadis itu bersinar. "Jaga kesehatanmu, ya," nasihatnya pada gadis itu. "Selama ini aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anak perempuanku sendiri. Dimanapun kau berada, aku ingin tetap sehat dan bahagia."

Hermione hanya mengangguk, mengulas senyum tipis.

"Tolong," katanya, "jangan katakan apapun padanya saat dia bangun nanti."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Tentu saja."

Pansy Parkinson berlari menghampirinya, serta merta melingkarkan tangan ke bahu gadis itu dan memeluknya. "Syukurlah! Syukurlah kau mau datang. Aku kewalahan mencari cara untuk bisa menghubungimu. Oh, kau tidak tahu, Hermione. Draco terus memanggil-manggil namamu. Dia sakit, semakin parah dan...dan...uuh...hiks! Syukurlah kau ada di sini sekarang..."

Hermione hanya diam. Membelai punggung Pansy saat gadis itu terisak dalam tangis dan kelegaannya. Lalu ia pun memejamkan mata dan hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik.

Sayang sekali.

Dia sudah menetapkan keputusan. Setelah ini, Hermione tidak akan kembali lagi ke Inggris. Kali ini adalah pengecualian. Pengecualian. Karena Draco sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya dan karena Hermione...sangat, sangat mencemaskannya.

... _c_ _epat sembuh, Draco._

 **xxx**

Kemudian ketika akhirnya ia sadar dan terlepas dari halusinasi akibat demam tinggi, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Seharusnya ada seseorang yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangannya. Sungguh aneh. Halusinasi itu terasa begitu nyata. Lantas Draco pun merasa kehilangan. Kamar itu terasa kosong dan hening. Ia mencengkeram dada, berusaha menahan rasa pedis di matanya.

Jalan menuju kesembuhan sulit ditempuh. Draco merasa mati setiap hari biarpun dokter berkata bahwa masa-masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Draco tidak bisa lagi mengekspresikan diri. Tidak bisa lagi tertawa. Tidak bisa lagi tersenyum. Raut wajahnya datar dan ia sulit diajak berkomunikasi. Sudah seperti mayat hidup saja.

" _ **Aku akan selalu menyayangimu."**_

Apakah yang harus dilakukan agar keadaan kembali seperti semula?

Draco kehabisan ide.

Apakah Hermione sudah sangat membencinya? Ia bahkan tidak kelihatan, tidak menjenguknya saat sakit. Haha...sulit dipercaya...Draco nyaris mati dan Hermione bahkan tidak menjenguknya sekalipun. Bukan ini. Sungguh bukan hal seperti ini yang diinginkan Draco untuk terjadi.

"Aku juga..."

Ketika angin musim panas itu berembus, menggoyangkan tirai berwarna putih di jendela. Seorang pria yang tak lagi memperlihatkan semangat kehidupan duduk melipat kaki di atas kursi kayunya. Memandang cahaya dari jendela yang ditutupi oleh tirai transparan. Seperti kamarnya yang tidak mendapatkan cukup sinar untuk menampakkan keindahan dan kesegaran, sepasang iris kelabu menatap dalam kehampaan dan lamunan.

Namun, bibir pucat itu bergerak dan berbisik.

"...akan selalu menyayangimu..."

Apakah yang bisa membawa gadis itu kembali padanya? Draco mencengkeram wajah dan menggeretakkan gigi. Frustrasi. Frustrasi rasanya!

Berapa lama ia mengurung diri di dalam kegelapan kamar yang kesunyiannya sungguh menenggelamkan? Draco tidak lagi mampu menghitung hari. 2 minggu, 3 bulan, hari-hari berlalu dan meninggalkannya. Ah, suatu hari pria itu entah kenapa terdorong untuk melirik sesuatu. Lalu ia menggulirkan pupilnya ke sudut mata.

Terdiam seolah terpana. Ada sebuah rak buku yang menghiasi dinding kamarnya. Dan di baliknya ada kamar rahasia. Pria itu beranjak dari kursinya. Melangkah dan menarik beberapa buku pajangan untuk membuka kamar itu.

Lalu dinding itupun berputar dan Draco masuk ke dalamnya.

 **xxx**

Pernah suatu kali ia menghancurkan seisi kamarnya karena perasaan yang tabu yang tak boleh dikatakan bersemayam di hatinya. Tampaknya Hermione tidak akan pernah memahami Draco Malfoy. Membayangkan bahwa pemuda belasan tahun itu mampu kehilangan akal karena rasa marah dan ketidakberdayaannya. Draco yang kebingungan akhirnya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Perasaan yang menggembung di dalam hati tidak boleh diekspresikan. Ia sangat putus asa.

Terlentang tanpa tenaga di tengah-tengah kamar yang bagaikan kapal pecah, sebuah pigura terjatuh di dekat tangannya, terbalik dan mengundang iris kelabu yang kosong untuk mengintip isinya.

Air matanya pun menetes.

Selembar foto di dalam kaca tentang dua orang anak yang tertawa.

Hal kecil berharga yang membersihkan hatinya dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Masa lalu di mana seorang Draco dan Hermione berlari tanpa memikirkan hal-hal berat. Mereka bermain dengan polosnya dan hati yang penuh kebahagiaan. Semua itu adalah kemurnian yang tidak pernah ternodai.

Mengingat hal-hal polos seperti itu membuat amarahnya teredam.

Setelah itu, Draco pun mulai mengumpulkan hal-hal kecil lainnya, menyimpannya di dalam sebuah kamar rahasia di balik rak buku. Hermione akan sangat terkejut jika melihatnya. Mungkin juga jijik. Haah.

Draco sudah dicap homo dan dianggap menjijikkan. Dia sudah terbiasa. Jika Hermione juga beranggapan demikian, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Dia sudah terbiasa. Yang penting janjinya tetap terjaga.

Waktu itu ia berkata begini, _" **aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu. Laki-laki lainnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan diriku. Walaupun demikian...entah kenapa...aku sangat sedih...tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama di dalam hidupmu...** "_

Draco mengerjapkan mata. Kembali dari kenangan masa lalunya. Ujung-ujung jarinya meraba foto setengah badan Hermione yang dipajang di dinding. "...Laki-laki lainnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan diriku, tapi, Hermione...aku pun tidak bisa membandingkan diri dengan laki-laki yang kau cintai sepenuh hatimu."

Ah.

"Aku tidak bisa memiliki hatimu. Aku tidak bisa memelukmu dengan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak bisa...aku tidak bisa men...men..."

Kata yang tabu.

Tidak pernah diucapkan selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersama.

Kata yang tabu, pergilah, pergilah. Draco sangat sedih. Biarpun kata itu bersemayam di dalam dada, namun ia tak bisa mengatakannya.

 _Hermione...Hermione...kenapa hanya aku saja...?_

"...mencintaimu...aku sangat mencintaimu...sangat, sangat mencintaimu...lebih dari siapapun...rasa cintaku lebih besar dari siapapun..."

 _kenapa hanya aku saja yang tidak boleh mencintaimu seperti laki-laki lainnya?_

 **xxx**

 _Ah..._

 _Benar juga..._

 _...aku sangat mencintainya._

 _Hanya menjadi seorang sahabat_

 _tidak akan pernah cukup bagiku._

 **x** **xx**

 **_bersambung_**

TwT) maaf kelamaan update,,


	8. smile brighter

_**The recount of earlier days**_

 _ **Several years ago...**_

 _ **Under the humid temperature that fell down like a blanket, uninvited and warm**_

 _ **Even if you choose to forget, I will still remember.**_

* * *

 _Terhadap Hermione_ _Granger, para lelaki itu punya kebebasan untuk menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, Draco bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan ia hanya mampu menatap tajam dengan mata menyala._

 _Hermione...Hermione...seiring berjalannya waktu ia telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang memikat. Orang-orang yang dulu menghinanya kini berlomba mencoba merebut hatinya. Draco berdiri di sisi jalan dan menatap. Tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih._

 _Kemudian, ia melakukan segala cara untuk mengusir para lelaki itu._

 _Lalu ia terkenal sebagai seseorang yang sangat berbahaya. Senyumnya sinis dan merendahkan. Ucapannya pedas dan tidak bersahabat. Semua sentuhannya bagaikan sengatan lebah. Menyakitkan. Lalu sang ular pun tersenyum puas, bermandikan dalam gelimang kemenangan. Ia pikir ia telah mengusir semua pengganggu._

 _Akan tetapi, pengganggu tidak hanya datang dari luar. Ada juga yang mencoba menyerang dari dalam._

 _Draco Malfoy, sang ular berbisa, bisa menghancurkan mereka yang mencoba mendekati Hermione. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Hermione mulai menyukai seseorang itu duluan. Tangan Draco terikat dan ia hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya sekali lagi._

 _Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia berpikir begini:_

' _ **Aku akan mencintai apa yang dicintai Hermione. Itu akan lebih baik. Dengan begitu, aku akan lebih menerima kenyataan. Dan dengan rela melepaskannya.'**_

 _Ah, siapapun yang mengetahuinya pasti akan tersentuh hatinya oleh ketulusan sang Malfoy._

 _Tetapi, senyum yang terulas di wajah sang ular tampaknya menyampaikan hal yang berbeda._

 _Lalu senyuman itu melebar, memperlihatkan ekspresi mengerikan di mukanya._

* * *

' _ **BAH.**_

 _ **ENAK SAJA.'**_

 _Sang ular_ _pun_ _tertawa._

* * *

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Enough**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : AU—modern universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx** **x**

 _Perubahan itu tidak sulit untuk ditangkap._

 _Kadang kala, ada saat-saat di mana Draco menjadi sulit dimengerti sikapnya. Hermione menaikkan alis dan memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang seharusnya bisa menjelaskan keanehan sahabatnya._

 _Ada juga waktu ketika jari-jari Draco meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah di pergelangan tangan_ _Hermione_ _. Ringisan kesakitan menyadarkannya bahwa genggaman_ _tangannya terlalu kuat. Hermione mengelus-ngelus pergelangan tangannya._ _Iriz hazel_ _melirik_ _pemuda itu_ _,_ _bertanya_ _dengan tatapannya. Namun, Draco hanya memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum. Untuk beberapa saat Hermione tidak mengalihkan mata darinya. Pandangan diam dan mencari-cari. Kemudian ia menoleh, mengatakan sesuatu pada laki-laki yang tadi berbicara dengannya._

 _Draco memerhatikan. Sorot matanya berubah._

 ** _Jerat lehernya._**

 _Kelopak matanya mengerjap._

 ** _Jerat. Lehernya._**

 _Senyumannya berubah rapat dan tajam._

 ** _JERAT LEHERNYA!_**

 _BRAAAKK!_

 _Hermione terdiam. Iris coklatnya naik, memandang Draco yang tadi tiba-tiba saja berdiri. "Draco?"_

 _Nafasnya terputus-putus. Peluh yang entah darimana datangnya_ _, jatuh mengalir di sisi wajahnya._ _Draco tak mampu menatap wajah Hermione. Ia lantas membalikkan badan dan melarikan diri keluar kelas. Melonggarkan dasi sembari menggeretakkan gigi. Sepasang kaki yang berlomba di pavemen._ _Ia menutup mata erat-erat dan menekuk kepalanya ke belakang, menengadahkan wajah ke langit biru musim panas. Berteriak._

" _H_ _aaaaa_ _aa_ _rrgggh!"_

 _Kadang kala, ia tak mampu mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri. Seolah-olah ada entitas asing yang mendiami_ _dirinya. Lebih kejam. Lebih jahat. Menjijikan. Ketika berdiri di depan cermin, Draco tidak melihat siapapun. Tidak ada entitas asing, tidak ada orang lain._

 _Yang ada hanya pantulan sosoknya._

 _Homo._

 _Posesif._

 _Pembohong._

 _Pengkhiana—_

" _ **Menjijikkan."**_

 **xxx**

" _Hey, aku menyukaimu."_

" _Oh, Malfoy. Aku juga menyukaimu. Bagus, 'kan, kalau punya teman laki-laki. Hermione itu perempuan. Kau tidak bisa membagi semua hal-hal pribadi dengannya."_

" _Bodoh. Aku bilang aku menyukaimu."_

" _Aku juga suka...maksudmu...apa yang kau maksud? Suka...sebagai teman...kan?"_

" _Cinta."_

" _Cinta...tunggu dulu, apa kau bercanda? Haha, lucu. Ayo, hentikan."_

 _Draco mendekat, menyeringai. "Aku serius. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama." Huh. Klise._

" _Aa...ok. Sudah cukup main-mainnya."_

" _Aku tidak pernah seserius ini. Dengar._ _Aku. Tidak. Main—"_

" _Hentikan_ _!_ _Kau ini laki-laki! Aku juga sama! Biarpun bercanda, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!" Draco didorong dengan kasar. Laki-laki yang menjauh darinya itu melemparkan tatapan hina dan merendahkan. "Kau menjijikkan!" serunya ngeri seraya berlari pergi. Draco menelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan sudut bibirnya berkedut. Ia menundukkan wajah sambil menahan tawa._ _Aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan cinta terhadap laki-laki hilangg tanpa bekas. Yang ada hanyalah rasa puas penuh kemenangan._

 _Sang Ksa_ _tria Putih bertarung dengan gagah!_

 _Serangga pengganggu sudah pergi!_

 _Ayo, kembali ke istana dan menerima pujian dari sang Ratu!_

 _Jamuan itu_

 _walaupun dihidangkan bersama air mata,_

 _Hermione, Draco akan tetap menerimanya._

 _Sembari membelai sisi wajahmu yang terisak di pundaknya._

" _ **Sungguh, laki-laki berhati dingin yang mampu membuat seorang gadis menangis. Hermione, laki-laki seperti itu tidak pantas menerima cintamu."**_

" _Benar, Draco. Kau benar."_

 _Sang Malfoy kemudian memejamkan mata._

 _Bibir sang ular pun mengulas senyum lembut._

 **xxx**

 _"Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah?"_

 _Musim panas bukan kesukaan Draco. Suhu tubuhnya naik dan badannya jadi berkeringat. Rambutnya pun mau tak mau ikut lepek ke dahi. Suasana hatinya selalu buruk di musim panas. Dan kini ingin sekali ia mengusir Blaise dari sisinya._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya kesal, menyeka peluh dengan wajah jengkel._

 _"Kau tahu maksudku," jawab Blaise tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Ia menghela nafas, menahan panas dengan gayanya yang cool. "Mata Granger merah lagi. Dia pasti habis menangis semalaman. Draco, aku tahu kau pasti ada di sampingnya. Apa tidak terlintas sedikitpun rasa bersalah di hatimu?"_

 _"Huh." Kening perak bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?" ulangnya. Terdengar bodoh._

 _Blaise diam. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, namun mungkin ia merasa muak dengan tanggapan sok lugu itu. "Well," Blaise meliriknya dari sudut mata, "entah bagaimana reaksi Granger kalau tahu bahwa kaulah penyebab dia tak pernah bisa punya pacar."_

 _PRAANG!_

 _Blaise tidak berkedip._

 _Draco juga tidak._

 _Sorot matanya dingin. Dan tatapan datar Blaise tidak goyah._

 _Para murid di koridor berseru heboh menyaksikan Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba saja meninju kaca jendela. Tangannya berdarah namun ia tidak peduli. Pandangan matanya tidak terlepas dari iris emas madu sepupunya._

 _Bibirnya bergerak. Mendesis._

 _" **Urus urusanmu sendiri, cousin of mine."**_

 _Tak kalah dingin Blaise meninggikan sisi wajahnya. Menatap angkuh. " **I will."**_

 _Draco setengah menggeram sebelum berbalik cepat dan meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum seorang siswa mendekat dan menanyakan keadaan tangannya yang terluka. Blaise menatap punggungnya, kelopak matanya sekilas menyipit. Lalu ia mendesah sembari memijat pangkal hidung ketika melihat anggota komite berjala ke arahnya. Sudah jelas ia harus bertanggung jawab tentang kaca jendela yang rusak di sampingnya itu._

 _" **Honestly, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, tapi kau...Draco, caramu ini sangat salah. Kalau Hermione tahu kebenarannya, dia pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Dan jika hal itu terjadi kau pasti akan... akan...hah. Semakin lama** **...** **drama ini tidak** **lagi** **enak dipandang."**_

 **xxx**

 _Tahun kedua di SMA Hogwarts, kini mereka disambut oleh musim gugur dan waktu senggang setelah masa-masa ujian berakhir. Para murid kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk festival sekolah. Blaise duduk sambil menyilang kaki di bawah meja, memilin-milin pulpen sembari mengecek kertas-kertas perencanaan untuk ide kelasnya. Pansy memilih di saat itu untuk muncul, menduduki kursi di depan mejanya._

 _Blaise tidak mengangkat wajah. Tidak juga bertanya. Ia cuek. Pansy memonyongkan bibir._

 _"Kau sudah baikan dengan Draco?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kelasmu bikin apa? Kelasku berencana membuat stand restoran mie. Kami akan pakai baju tradisional Cina."_

 _"Hm. Tidak buruk."_

 _"Eeh? Kau tertarik?"_

 _"Jika Luna yang memakainya."_

 _Entah kenapa Pansy memandangnya sok tahu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Baju Cina itu ideku. Hehe."_

 _"...ide buruk."_

 _"Tadi kau tidak bilang begitu."_

 _"Aku berubah pikiran."_

 _"Cepat sekali! Baiklah, biarpun Luna yang memakainya?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jawab!"_

 _"Ini dan itu soal yang berbeda."_

 _"Oh! Kau hanya ingin tidak mau setuju dengan ideku!"_

 _"Benar sekali."_

 _"Uggh! Ini tidak adil." Ia menghela nafas. Diam sejenak. Ia berbicara ketika Blaise melirikkan mata ke arahnya. "Kau sudah bicara dengan Draco?"_

 _"Biarkan saja, Pansy." Pulpen di tangannya berhenti bergerak. "Kenapa kau tidak tanya dia saja?"_

 _"Aku tidak mau."_

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"Aku tidak mau."_

 _"Ya, ya. Aku sudah dengar itu, tapi, kena—"_

 _"Draco lagi aneh. Kalau kudekati tiba-tiba, kurasa aku akan dipukul." Jari-jari gadis itu memainkan ujung rambutnya. Blaise menaikkan wajahnya, menatap penuh gadis itu dengan sorot mata yang samar-samar terlihat tidak mengerti._

 _"Dia tidak memukul perempuan."_

 _"Benar. Seharusnya benar." Dari ekor matanya, entah kenapa tatapan Pansy terkesan menuduh. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak berbicara dengannya? Atau setidaknya, melihatnya dengan kedua matamu?"_

 _"Ah."_

 _"Blaise," katanya, "Draco berubah."_

 **xxx**

 _Bagi Blaise, drama ini sudah dimulai semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin masa puber yang membuat sorot mata Draco berubah. Blaise berpikir demikian. Tapi, mungkin saja, bukan itu penyebabnya. Hormon bukanlah penyebab. Draco sejak dulu selalu sendirian karena penampilannya yang berbeda. Lalu Hermione menghampiri dan berteman dengannya. Sejak saat itu mereka selalu bersama. Blaise selalu mengira bahwa hubungan pertemanan itu tidak akan terputus hingga akhir masa._

 _Tapi, Draco, apapun yang ia lakukan sekarang, suatu saat akan datang dan menuntut balas. Dia akan membayar semua air mata Hermione. Dan...dia akan sendirian lagi. Blaise tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia terlalu menyayangi sepupunya. Mungkin karena dia setahun lebih tua dari Pansy dan Draco hingga ia spontan bertindak sebagai seorang kakak. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Draco? Aku tidak ingat kau punya kebiasaan menyendiri di bawah pohon seperti ini." Pemilik sepasang mata emas madu itu melonggarkan kerah baju. Tenaga terbuang habis hanya untuk mencari keberadaan sepupunya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Ia mendecakkan lidah. "Aku tidak perlu menebak kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Aku melihat Hermione di kelas tadi."_

 _Draco tidak menoleh. Dagunya terangkat dari tumpuan lutut, hanya ada pantulan awan di iris kelabunya yang tampak telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga._

 _'Kau kecolongan, eh?' batin Blaise, simpatik._

 _"Aku sudah berusaha. Seharusnya semua serangga itu sudah menjauh. Tapi, mereka... kalau aku lengah, serangga lain mencoba mendekat. Aku tidak bisa menjaga bunga kesayanganku. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Hermione tidak menceritakan apapun padaku." Nada suaranya merendah dalam bisikan, "Hermione merahasiakannya dariku."_

 _Blaise mendesah, kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya. "Kau tahu, Hermione itu perempuan. Dia mungkin malu menceritakan hal-hal tertentu padamu."_

 _"Bisa seperti itu? Kami pernah mandi bersama. Tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan."_

 _"Draco, itu waktu kalian masih kecil. Jangan membuat orang lain salah paham dengan informasi tidak lengkap itu."_

 _Hening sejenak. Agin berhembus membelai helaian berwarna perak ketika pemuda itu membenamkan wajah di lipatan lengannya. "...Apa aku akan kehilangan Hermione?"_

 _Blaise menatapnya iba. Ia menaruh tangan di punggung Draco._

 _"Untuk sekali ini saja," ucap Blaise saat itu, "setelah ini, aku tidak akan membantumu lagi."_

 _Ia lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi._

 **xxx**

 _Draco tidak tahu apa yang Blaise lakukan. Namun, serangga yang menyelinap ke dalam kebunnya itu akhirnya terbang menjauh. Meninggalkan sang bunga terayun-ayun dihembus angin._

 _Hari itu lama sekali ia berdiam di bawah pohon, merenung dan menunggu. Karena Blaise tak kunjung datang, iapun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Waktu itu langit sudah berwarna jingga. Murid-murid sudah pulang. Draco melangkah dengan kepala tertunduk di sepanjang koridor yang sepi._

 _Sepi sekali._

 _Sunyi._

 _Kala itu pintu kelas masih terbuka. Bayangan dari cahaya matahari sore dari jendela membentuk bayangan panjang di lantai dan di dinding. Seseorang ternyata masih tinggal di dalamnya. Duduk di bangku Draco seraya memandang ke arah jendela._

 _Draco tertegun._

 _"Hermione..."_

 _Sang gadis menoleh. Mengulas senyum yang terkesan sedih. Draco berlari seperti angin. Kedua tangannya terjulur lalu ia melingkarkannya di pundak gadis itu._

 _Apa Blaise berhasil! Apa Blaise berhasil!?_

 _Ia hampir tidak percaya. Ini keajaiban! Draco pikir ia akan kehilangan. Tidak. Ini keajaiban!_

 _Hermione menyandarkan kepala di perut pemuda itu. "...Aku bersyukur kau ada bersamaku."_

 _"Hermione..."_

 _"Draco, sahabatku," (nafas Draco tercekat) "aku menyukai seseorang. Dia sangat baik. Kupikir dia juga menyukaiku. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Hari ini tiba-tiba saja dia bilang dia tidak bisa menerima perasaanku. Dia juga berkata agar aku berhenti berbicara padanya. Dia...tidak menyukaiku."_

 _Draco menghela nafas gemetar. "Menolak perasaanmu adalah kerugian terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan sejak lahir. Tidak apa-apa, dearest. Aku ada di sini."_

 _"Dearest Draco..." Hermione menggigit bibir. Sorot matanya yang sedih kini dihiasi oleh kaca air yang rapuh. Air mata pun mengalir di pipi kanannya. Terisak-isak. "Aku...hatiku...sangat sakit...sakit...sakit sekali..."_

 _Gadis itu memeluk erat pinggang sahabatnya. Menangis tak terbendung seperti anak kecil._

 _Susah payah._

 _Susah payah._

 _Oh, dengan susah payah._

 _Draco berusaha menelan rasa bersalah yang berkumpul di tenggorokannya._

 _"Hermione...Hermione...dearest Hermione...aku tidak akan pergi. Selalu ada di sini. Senantiasa bersamamu."_

 _...selalu mencintaimu_

 **xxx**

 _Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit malam. Draco berdansa sendirian di atap manor diiringi nyanyian jangkrik. Ia membuka kedua matanya, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada sang rembulan._

 _"Hermione, jangan menangis._

 _Berikan aku senyuman yang paling cerah_

 _agar kita berdua bisa melupakan segalanya dan bahagia di kerajaan ini._

 _Di kedua tanganku kau bisa menumpahkan keluh kesahmu._

 _Ksatria Putih-mu ini telah mengalahkan monster jahat yang berniat merebutmu dariku._

 _Hermione, kau tidak perlu menangis lagi. Seharusnya kau tersenyum._

 _Akan tetapi, kenapa?_

 _Kenapa kau masih saja menangis?"_

 _Sang ular kembali berdansa dengan bayangan ilusi sebagai matanya setengah terbuka. Iris kelabu tampak bersinar di dalam kegelapan, penuh keinginan dan tekad, ketika—_

 ** _"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu."_**

 _—ia berbisik,_

 ** _"Bahkan mati sekalipun."_**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **The story of fateful encounter under the autumn sky...**

 **even if you choose to forget, I will still remember.**

* * *

 **xxx**

"Draco _daarliiing_!" Dari kejauhan sepupu Parkinson-nya berlari sembari menahan topi musim panas di kepalanya. Tak jauh di belakangnya, Blaise mengikut, berjalan santai dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Pansy menghampiri dengan penuh semangat sembari melambaikan satu tangannya yang bebas. Sesuatu berada di apitan jarinya. Secarik kertas yang disobek. "Aku sudah mendapatkannya!"

Upaya yang cukup memakan waktu.

Hampir satu tahun lamanya sejak Hermione pergi tanpa meninggalkan kabar.

Draco lantas terduduk lemas di kursi taman.

Memandang hening kedua sepupunya yang mendekat.

Lalu ia tersenyum lega.

"Alamat Hermione-mu!"

* * *

 _ **Even if you choose to forget,**_

 _ **I will still remember.**_

* * *

_bersambung_


	9. the encounter

1 tahun telah berlalu.

Draco memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma penuh kesegaran yang menyelimuti sebuah desa di Norwegia. Jauh dari perkotaan dan dikelilingi pegunungan. Memikirkan bahwa di sinilah Hermione bersembunyi membuat semuanya menjadi terasa monumental. Draco tak mampu menahan senyum di bibirnya.

Sebuket bunga berwarna kuning cerah. Jas lengkap dengan warna navy yang mengilap di sudut tertentu. Rambut perak yang diberi gel, disisir ke belakang dengan beberapa helai keras kepala yang tetap terurai di sisi keningnya.

Hermione menopang dagu di pagar balkon.

"Kau baru muncul, eh? Setelah setahun..." ujarnya. Ada nada sarkastik yang tidak bisa ditahannya. Draco mengerti itu. "Kupikir kau...lupakan. Apa maumu datang kemari, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengangkat wajah dan memandang gadis itu dengan berani. Iris hazel sekejap melebar. Hermione menaruh tangan di bagian bawah wajahnya, menutupi sunggingan senyum tipis di baliknya.

"Hermione Granger," mulai pria itu, "aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis selama ini, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal melakukan semua kelicikan itu."

Hermione diam. Garis bibirnya menipis.

"Dan aku," sambung Draco, "tidak datang untuk menjadi temanmu lagi."

Satu alis coklat terangkat tinggi. "Oh?"

Draco lantas berteriak lantang, "aku ingin mengajakmu kencang dan aku tidak menerima penolakan! Jadilah kekasihku, Hermione Granger!'"

Keterkejutan di wajah sang gadis begitu jelas terlihat, jelas hal ini bukanlah hal yang ia bayangkan akan terjadi. Namun, Draco tetap menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan dan determinasi dan tekad yang kuat.

Iris hazel memandang ke dalam pupil kelabu dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sontak Hermione memiringkan kepala dan tertawa. Ia memeluk perut dan berusaha membungkam suaranya. Gadis itu menyeka genangan di sudut matanya. DI waktu yang sangat spesial itu ia berkata begini, " _...dummy, I miss you so much."_

Bukan itu jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tidak menolak, tidak juga menerima.

Draco tidak tahu apakah harus merasa sedih atau senang. Membingungkan. Akan tetapi, Hermione tersenyum dengan begitu sangat manisnya hingga membuat Draco lupa akan segalanya. Sepasang permata kelabu bersinar. Tercengang. Terpana.

Sekali lagi terpesona.

Saat itu Draco menghela nafas.

Air mukanya tampak tenang dan damai. Kemudian ia tertawa lepas. Tawa yang tak pernah Hermione dengar sebelumnya—ia bahkan menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip.

Sungguh, Draco tak pernah menyangka perjalanan cintanya ternyata harus melalui lika-liku rumit dan bebatuan terjal. Namun, yang penting... yang penting...perasaan yang terpendam itu akhirnya bisa tersampaikan juga.

Tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi.

Ternyata hal yang terpenting itu adalah—

Ah, akhirnya...

Draco Malfoy, kau tak perlu lagi memendam seluruh kesakitanmu sendirian.

Dan apakah kini kau menyadarinya?

Ikatanmu pada Hermione tidaklah rapuh dan mudah dihapuskan.

Berpisah sejauh apapun, kalian berdua akan kembali berjalan ke arah dan bertemu di tempat yang sama.

Dan juga...mungkin saja...kesalahanmu itu hanyalah sebuah kerikil yang tidak akan dilirik dua kali olehnya.

Semoga saja begitu.

 **_tamat_**

Alhamdulillah, setelah sekian lama terlunta-lunta di negeri bayangan, akhirnya author kembali mendapatkan motivasi untuk melepaskan diri dari genjutsu dan kemalasan. Sekali lagi saya hanya bisa memohon maaf atas penundaan yang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi pasti membuat jengah dan muak para pembaca. *cieee cieee *uhuk*

Yooosshhhh, suatu hari saya menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang seolah menampar saya hingga terpental ke dinding karena terlambat mengantisipasinya. Ini semua tentang Hermione yang terlupakan dari peradaban! fic ini fokus pada Draco, namun tidak sedikitpun menyinggung persepsi Hermione! Entah bagaimana caranya saya harus menambal lubang kecerobohan ini!? Akhirnya, dengan segenap hati yang maunya pengen yang enteng-enteng aja, saya pun membuat sebuah sequel untuk Hermione yang tersayang. Well, karena saya merasa gak cukup dan aneh kalau tiba-tiba saja loncat ke POV Hermione, maka dari itu saya berniat membuat sequel dari fic ini. Silahkan dinantikan! nyahaha~*wink* #pembaca ngamuk#

Yooshhaaa! Thanks atas reviews para pembaca yang sangat mendorong semangat!

So thanks to **Larryry, Guest', RumRum Chan, Xiao Lulu, navygrey, BabyReiShit, Liuruna, pikaa-fanny, khaisamalfoy, aozora, nnsoynnlooin, Regulus Black, ayuniejung, scorpryena, laesa amani, Mrs. Norris, galuhtikatiwi, Lala, Cintaberliana925, RyuuSei428, SherryMC,,** sankyu sankyuuu~

Thus~ thanks for reading this fic till now~

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT: a seq** **uel:**

 **Loved Unloved**

Hermione Granger's side story

 **.**

 **.**

" _Granger,_

 _kurasa_

 _tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mencintaimu."_

.

Mungkin saja kesalahan itu adalah suatu hal yang mudah dimaafkan.

Mungkin saja.

 **xxx**


End file.
